Love Game
by LuTiMegi
Summary: This is my fanfiction about what could have happened after the anniversary kiss, so this is a continuation of the 4x07 scene. Romance, drama, fun, surprises... Enjoy! XOXO LuTiMegi
1. Happy Anniversary!

This is my fanfiction about what could have happened after the anniversary kiss, so this is a continuation of the 4x07 scene :-) Hope You like it! XOXO, LuTiMegi

_**PS. I have to thank You, Laura, cause without You I wouldn't have even started it :-) And Your comments are gorgeous and amazing! And big thanks to Eva! For helping me with the title! And I want to dedicate this chapter to Danila who will be reading it for the first time :-) **_

Rufus threw her back, holding her tightly to his body and kissing her deeply. Lily's hand was around Rufus' chest, while she was holding her purse in the other one. Rufus smiled against her lips and she started giggling when she felt his lips and tongue on her neck.

L: Rufus, stop it. It's tickling! - she said, but he didn't stop kissing her neck, going down to her chest. Lily laughed louder – Rufus, please, Eric is in his room, he can overhear us – she begged

still laughing hysterically. Rufus' hands were massaging her back. His lips met hers once again and he kissed her deeper and more passionately than before. Lily moaned loudly and wrapped one hand

around his neck letting the other one tangle in his hair. She broke the kiss and threw her head back, giving Rufus space to kiss her neck. He sucked at her skin gently while Lily whispered:

L: Happy First Anniversary, Rufus – then she closed her eyes and enjoyed the touch of his lips and tongue on her neck.

R: You too – he whispered against her lips, then he picked her up.

L: Rufus! What are You doing? Let me down! - Lily was screaming and laughing at the same time but wrapped her arms around his neck and let him kiss her. While he was carrying her to the bedroom, his lips were gently crushing against her lips, her cheeks and her neck. Lily's moans were escaping from her mouth.

Rufus lay her down on the bed gently and slowly got up, breaking the kisses. Lily was surprised and confused – what the hell was he doing?

R: Give me Your purse – Rufus said. He took it from her hand and headed to the wardrobe. Lily got up on her elbows and looked at him confused.

L: Rufus? - she asked quietly.

R: So? What do You wanna do, Lil? - he answered, still in the wardrobe.

L: What? What do You mean? - she asked still confused and saw Rufus standing before the bed. He didn't have her purse and he didn't have his jacket on.

R: What do YOU want? - he asked once again. He was looking down at her, without a smile or any other facial expression, just with this blaze in his eyes. Lily noticed that his hands slowly moved up to his shirt. He started unbuttoning it, button by button, looking deeply into Lily's eyes. She was watching the every move he was making.

L: Mmm... - she muttered and smiled when she saw his naked chest. When Rufus finally tossed his shirt on the floor, Lily looked up at him her eyes wandering from his stomach, through his chest, neck and lips finally ending up in his eyes.

R: So? - Rufus smiled slyly – Any ideas about what You wanna do?

L: Just shut up and kiss me... - she moaned.

R: That's what I wanted to hear – Rufus said and crawled up on the bed and kissed her hungrily. Lily pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. A while later she started to move her hands up on his chest, neck and shoulders, hungry to touch every little inch of it. She moaned quietly and tangled her fingers in his hair, letting him kiss her neck. Lily turned her head a little and saw the clock. It said: 00:02.

L: Rufus... - she made him stop kissing her – I love You, Rufus. Happy Anniversary – she whispered looking deeply into his eyes and gently playing with his hair. He looked at her and smiled widely. A while later he was kissing her lips hungrily and passionately and moving his hands under her dress. Lily closed her eyes and enjoyed every second of his touch on her body, of his lips on hers and of him being inside of her...


	2. I've never been happier

**Thank You, Suvi for corrrecting it! (KIITOS!) :-) And this chapter is dedicated to Pauline and Rashmika :-) Love You, girls! :-) XOXO**

Lily woke up, but she didn't want to open her eyes. Not just yet at least. Rufus was the first thing she wanted to see this morning, so she slowly moved her hand from under the sheet and started moving it on the sheets and pillows. She was surprised when she felt the table and not Rufus' pillow under her hand. That made her realize she wasn't on the same side of the bed she used to be. She smiled when she remembered last night, then she turned to the right and kept looking for Rufus again. All she found under her hand was a pillow and a sheet. Lily opened her eyes and looked around and Rufus was nowhere to be found. She got up on her elbows and noticed a little piece of paper with her name on the bedside table. She took it and read: „Don't get up. Well... In case You have to use the bathroom... Love You, Rufus". She smiled and put the little letter back on its place. Lily put her head on the pillow Rufus had slept on that night and smelled its scent. She closed her eyes and remembered everything they had done last night. She smiled when she was reminded of how sensitive and passionate Rufus had been last night. Suddenly she heard someone walk into the bedroom. She got up fast and wrapped the sheet around her naked body.

L: Aw, good morning, My Darling – she said smiling, when she saw Rufus with a tray full of meal.

R: My Sleeping Beauty doesn't sleep anymore – he said pecking a kiss on her forehead.

L: What's that? - Lily asked looking at the tray.

R: Breakfast for my Lady – Rufus said smiling at her. Lily's heart melted everytime she saw this smile – Waffles. For a change, you know – Lily giggled. Rufus always made her feel like she was a 20 year old girl – with the fresh strawberries, chocolate or whipped cream, whatever you want. And cappucino and your favorite apple juice – he smiled at her and put the tray on her knees. All this time she was looking deeply into his eyes.

L: You're amazing. And wonderful – she whispered never breaking eye contact.

R: I'm trying – he smiled again. God! She loved THIS smile on his face! - So, do you need or want anything else? - he asked. Lily looked away and pretended she was thinking.

L: Hmmm... Referring to the food, nothing, but when it comes to you... - she looked at him – I want you to come here and lay yourself next to me – she said seductively.

Rufus took his robe off and, in his boxers, lay himself next to his naked wife. He kept watching her while she ate, but when she looked at him – he looked away.

L: What are you looking at? - she asked him when she caught him.

R: Me? What? Nothing! - he said. The truth was he was watching her because she was so beautiful and he couldn't help but just watch her – Did you like your breakfast? - he asked her when she put the tray on the floor.

L: It was amazing as always and you know it – Lily said, wrapped her arms around Rufus' neck and kissed him briefly. Then she lay herself on her belly, put her chin on her hands and looked up at him. The sheet was covering only her butt and her long, blonde hair was running

down on her back. Rufus looked deeply into her eyes – gosh! She was so beautiful! He couldn't get enough of her...

R: What do you want to do today? - he asked her gently stroking her cheek.

L: Hmm... I thought about nothing – she said smiling at him.

R: Nothing? You know it's impossible – he answered gently brushing her hair from her face.

L: Well... I know that. But I'd love to spend all day long in my bedroom, in my bed, with the guy who loves me and is my husband... - she looked deeply into his eyes.

R: It's a good thing you added it's about your husband, cause I was getting jealous – Lily giggled and kissed his lips. He kissed her back making this kiss deeper and deeper with every second. This kiss was becoming more passionate with every passing second. Lily tangled her

fingers in Rufus' hair and he was gently massaging her naked back. After a while Rufus broke the kiss, smiled at her and looked at the clock.

L: Something happened? - Lily asked confused.

R: You know what? For about one year, 9 hours and 47 minutes we're married – he said looking deeply in her eyes. Lily thought for a moment.

L: I think it's the longest marriage I've ever had...

R: What? How is that possible? - Rufus was confused – What about William?

L: I wasn't Mrs. Van der Woodsen when Serena was born or young. We got married when Eric was 2. William left us after 6 months and after another 4 months, we were divorced – she said to Rufus never breaking eye contact with him.

R: WOW! I-I'm surprised. I mean... I thought you guys got married before your first... ekhm... I mean second pregnancy – he said thinking of Scott, their son.

L: You know... I guess I was afraid of commitment. I had no idea how to act in a marriage and... I think I was too young – now it sounded embarassing to her, but that was the truth.

R: Well... I guess when you broke up once another 4 marriages came easily to you – he said smiling and kissed her forehead. Lily laughed.

L: Yeaah... - she sighed – but THIS is the best marriage I've ever had. I've never been happier, Rufus – she said seriously, looking deeply in his eyes.

R: Lily...

L: Thank you – she added with teary eyes. She moved closer to Rufus and kissed his lips gently. After she broke the kiss, she rested her head on his naked chest and wrapped her left arm around his it. Rufus was gently stroking her hair while talking.

R: Mm... But from what I remember, you looked pretty happy with Bart – he teased her.

L: It was fake, a mask I was wearing then. And if you saw me smiling, it was only because I saw you – she looked up at him. They smiled at each other again – you know – she rested her head back on his chest and looked out of the window – Bart and I didn't even start off our

marriage like we should have.

R; What do you mean? - he asked confused still stroking her hair with his hand.

L: Our first night after our wedding.

R: Wait... Don't tell me you and Bart haven't...

L: We haven't.

R: You gotta be kidding me!

L: I so am not – she smiled gently. Only Rufus was able to make her open her heart. Only around him Lily was able to show her real emotions and only around him she felt safe.

R: Why? What happened that caused you two not to have... - Rufus giggled. Lily Rhodes-van der Woodsen-Bass-Humphrey and no „wedding night"? That wasn't her style.

L: Well... We had an appartment for ourselves, cause kids were away. They said they were scared for what they might hear... Anyway, Bart and I were kissing and it was becoming more passionate with every second. We reached our bedroom and our bed and he started... - Lily

swallowed – undressing me and... - she stopped. She looked at the sun outside and remembered that night – someone called him and... And he answered the phone.

R: No way! - Rufus was surprised. He knew Bart was a „business guy" but answering the phone when he was just about...!

L: Yes. He did. Then he walked out of the room. And I was laying in the bed like an idiot in a white dress. You know, he didn't even say „I'm sorry", he just... left.

R: What happened next? - Rufus asked moving his hands slowly up and down on her back.

L: I undressed myself and tried to fall asleep. He got back after an hour and was kissing me again. I asked him to stop and... - Lily paused.

R: And...? - Rufus was impatient.

L: And I told him that he should sleep on the couch... And he did. Next day we flew to Bejing. In our hotel room there was no couch, so he had to sleep with me.

Rufus smiled. THAT was his Lily. Suddenly she moved a little and looked up at him.

L: I spent our wedding night alone in my bed. And all night long I was thinking about the night you and I spent together. And it helped me realize the mistake I had made. I shouldn't have let you go then, Rufus. I never should have... - she said and her eyes filled with tears.

R: Lil...

L: I love you, Rufus. And I can't imagine my life without you.

Rufus leaned down and kissed her. She got up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her completely naked body touched his naked chest. Lily wrapped her legs around Rufus' waist and started moving her hands up and down on his back while kissing him passionately. She wanted him to be as close to her as he could. His hands were wandering all over her naked body, gently touching every little inch of it. Lily started kissing his neck, moving her lips down to his chest and stomach. She wanted to show her admiration and love she had for him.

Maybe he didn't say „I love you" back, but she knew he loved her. It was in the way he was looking at her and in the way he was touching her. Most of all she loved him for being there for her and for loving her so much.

Their lovemaking started once again. The room was filled with moans and heavy breathing. Everything was so passionate and perfect.

L: I'm tired – Lily whispered laying on Rufus' chest, gently stroking it with her hand. They were breathing heavily and their naked and sweaty bodies were glued to one another.

R: Is it my fault? - he smiled stroking her back. Lily giggled.

L: Kind of – she said. Her eyes met his – I can't get enough of you...

R: I can't get enough of you either – he leaned down and kissed her briefly.

L: I'll go to take a shower – Lily said, kissed him sweetly and got up. While she was walking to the bathroom, Rufus watched her perfect, naked body.

Since Lily had cancer, or a fake one, she and Rufus were showing their feelings to each other more often. They were having sex more often. They were saying „I love you" more often. And they were spending more time together. For now, there were no secrets, no lies, just them,

figuring out their love and marriage life.

Rufus thought about their life, their love life, their sex life and... nothing else mattered. No CeCe trying to break them apart. No William poisoning Lily with his medicaments...

Suddenly Rufus heard his phone ringing. He looked at the ID and his heart started beating faster – Alison.


	3. No more days without You

Rufus answered: Hello?... Fine, thanks... What? What are you talking about?... For how long have you known it?... When?... Oh my God, hospital?... Yes, I understand... And what about Jenny?... Why can't Alex?... You broke up?... He left you?... Ok... Yes, I'll see what I can do... I'll call you later. Rufus hung up the phone.

R: Oh my God... - he sighed, got up, tied his robe and went out to the balcony.

Lily finished her shower. She looked at her naked body in the mirror and smiled. She wasn't sick anymore. She had faced it and now she was happy. She liked her body and she liked it even more when Rufus was watching her and even more when he was touching and kissing her. Her hair was wet and messy running down on her shoulders. She loved this casual look of her and she knew Rufus loved it too. Everytime they made love, Rufus was trying everything to let her hair down.

L: Rufus, would You give me a dryer? - she asked from the bathroom wrapping the towel around her body. No response – Rufus? It should be somewhere in my closet – still silence – Rufus? - she asked and walked out of the bathroom. The cold hit her still wet body and she shivered. Rufus wasn't in the bedroom. She looked to the balcony and there he was.

L: Rufus? Is everything ok? - she asked looking at him. He seemed like he didn't hear her and surely something was bothering him – Rufus? - she repeated.

R: What? - he asked confused.

L: Is everything ok? - she asked and Rufus looked at her.

R: Lily, go back to the room. You're gonna get a cold.

L: What's going on? - she asked crossing her arms on her chest. She didn't care how cold she was, she knew something was bothering her husband. They were looking into each other's eyes for a while, then Rufus looked away.

R: Nothing – he sighed.

L: Rufus? - she asked and stood before him. Rufus looked at her beautiful face and sighed again.

R: Alison called.

Lily was shocked. She didn't know if she should laugh or cry.

L: Ohh... And what did she say? - She asked trying to stop her voice from shaking.

R: Lily, I really think you should go back to the room and get dressed. I don't want you to get sick.

L: I'm not going anywhere until you tell me – she said looking deeply in his eyes. Rufus sighed. He knew his wife was stubborn, but...

R: She's sick. She was at the doctor's and he told her she should go to the hospital to have some tests done.

L: Oh my God... - Lily said and covered her mouth with her hand.

R: And she wants me to take care of Jenny.

L: Why you? I thought that she has... someone? Boyfriend, lover, whoever it is. Can't he take care of her?

R: Alex left her – Rufus said. No matter what it hurt him that his ex-wife was dumped again.

L: Oh... - Lily sighed – So, what are you going to do? Does that mean Jenny comes back to the Upper East Side? - she asked and a little smiled appeared on her face. No matter how wrong Jenny had been behaving in the past, Lily loved her and she really enjoyed her presence. No matter what, Jenny belonged to this family and she wanted it to be complete.

R: No. Alison doesn't want her to come here.

L: Why? Because she hates me so much, that she doesn't want her daughter to be around me?

R: No – Rufus looked at her and smiled – Alison doesn't want her to be surrounded by all those Upper East Side freaks. And she thinks that you and Serena have a bad influence on her.

L: You're kidding, right? - Lily asked and raised her eyebrow.

R: Sadly, no.

L: Ehhh... So what are you going to do? - Lily asked.

R: I think I should go to Hudson – Rufus said quietly. He was scared that Lily might start to scream and tell him he can't, but she just wrapped her arms around his neck and got closer to him.

L: Ok, but I'm coming with you – she said and briefly kissed his lips.

R: Mm... No – Lily pulled away a little – You're not coming with me.

L: What? Why? - she asked confused. Rufus had his hands on her hips gently rubbing them.

R: My wife in my ex-wife's house? Are you kidding me? - he said smiling a little. Lily thought for a moment then she smiled.

L: Awkward, huh?

R: Yes – he said simply – And I'm pretty sure I will have to visit Alison in the hospital when I'm there. I don't think she'd be happy to see you.

L: You're right... - Lily sighed. Suddenly she smiled wider and tangled her fingers in his hair – I have an idea then. How about we will get a room in the hotel? - she asked and bit her lip.

R: Oh, yeah... And then we're going to spend all the time in it, probably in the bed or under the shower, right? - he said and felt her lips on his neck.

L: Mmm... I wouldn't mind... - she muttered against his skin.

R: Me neither. But I have to go there to take care of Jenny. Not to spend more time with my wife – he said and started moving his hands up and down on her back. Lily pulled away and looked deeply in his eyes. She was looking at him, but her eyes were empty.

L: Think of something then, Rufus. I don't wanna... I am not letting you go away without me. Not anymore, Rufus. We've already spent 20 years apart and a few months, when I was visiting William, and... I don't wanna do that again. I don't wanna lose you for a month, for a week, not even for a day! Think of something, Rufus, please... - she begged him with tears running down her cheeks. Rufus held her close to his body and Lily rested her head on his shoulder.

R: Shh... Everything is going to be ok. Though, I don't think there's anything we can think of.

L: I don't wanna lose you. I don't want you to see Alison – Lily hugged him even closer to her body.

R: Don't worry, Lil. Everything is going to be alright – he pulled away from her, took her face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes – I promise – he kissed her passionately – I love you – he said after he broke the kiss – Do you hear me?

Lily nodded.

R: Good – he smiled and washed her tears away by his thumb – Now, go back to the bathroom and get dressed. I really don't want you to catch a cold...

Lily nodded again smiling lightly. Rufus kissed her cheek and she walked away. On her way she took a dryer and closed herself in the bathroom.

Rufus was still standing on the balcony. Just the thought of being apart from Lily for one more time made him sad. He didn't want to be alone, not after what they had been through. Though, Jenny was his daughter and he loved her too. He was powerless...

Rufus was not the type of a man who cries. But when Lily told him she was the one who was sick and when he realized he could have lost her, he became more sensitive and emotional.

A tear ran down his cheek...


	4. Have You ever thought about an affair?

**I wanted to thank You, Suvi! For correcting it and for supporting me and for being my (actually) first reader :-) Thanks to Laura! And thanks to Pauline, Eva, Danila, Rashmika... And much more! :-) Lova Ya, girls! XOXO**

* * *

><p>Rufus tried to hold his tears. When he finally succeeded he got back to the bedroom and started looking for clothes for himself.<p>

L: I KNOW! - Lily screamed walking out of the bathroom only in her lace bra and black panties.

R: What? - he looked at her confused. Then he noticed what she was wearing and swallowed loudly – WOW – he whispered and Lily smiled – So... ukhm... What do you know? - Rufus asked trying to focus but his eyes kept looking at her body.

L: I know what we can do – she said quietly walking towards him – have you ever thought about having an affair? - Lily asked and wrapped her arms around Rufus' neck.

R: WHAT? - Rufus opened his eyes wider. Was Lily thinking he was cheating on her? Or something?

L: We can go to Hudson together. You will live with Jenny at Alison's place and I'll have a room in the hotel. We'll be seeing each other, spending time together, only you will know that I'm there... We can pretend we're having an affair – Lily said and smiled like she was going to scream „EUREKA!".

R: Lil... - Rufus put his hands on her hips – This is ridiculous.

L: And that's the only way we can go there together – she pouted. Rufus sighed. He didn't want to dissapoint Lily, but that was NOT a good idea.

L: Oh, come on, Rufus! You were rock'n'roll once, remember? And don't tell me you've never thought about having an affair! - she pouted again, but a little smile appeared on her face.

R: Not about having an affair with my own wife.

L: Oh, come on. This might be exciting. Imagine. We, seeing each other only for a few hours daily... - she tangled her fingers in his hair – that means we're going to miss each other and want each other and need each other even more... More than ever – she added in a whisper – and THAT means we're going to... - she bit her lip and Rufus saw lust and desire in her eyes – have wilder sex... - she narrowed her eyes and got closer to his neck. She started kissing it. Rufus moaned as he felt her tongue on his neck and collar bone.

R: But you know I can have wild sex with you right here and right now, don't you? - he whispered between moans as Lily sucked gently at his skin.

L: You dooo...? - she asked seductively playing with his hair.

R: Yes, I do... - he answered and started moving his hands up and down on her back.

L: Are you sure...? - she asked quietly untying his robe.

R: Yes... - he muttered, throwing his head back as Lily's hands massaged his chest.

L: So show me, Humphrey, what You've got... - she said smiling and sliding his robe off his shoulders. It fell on the floor and Lily got back with her hands to Rufus' chest, hungry to touch every little inch of it. In a violent way Rufus tangled his fingers in her hair, taking some of it in his fist and kissed her passionately. He pushed her hard against the wall and heard her moans. He picked her up, kissing and sucking at the skin on her neck. Lily wrapped her legs around Rufus' waist and he carried her to the bed. He laid her down still kissing her neck while she tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to her body. They were so turned on!

Rufus straddled her and slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring it and sliding off the strips of her bra with his hands. He pulled away from her for a while and took off her bra. Then he gently moved his hands from her neck down, through her breasts and stomach to her panties and aggressively took them off. Lily saw lust and desire in his eyes and she was pretty sure he saw those things in hers as well.

Rufus took her hips up and entered her. He threw his head back while she threw her body up, feeling the pain. But Lily wanted it, she needed it and she asked for it. And she couldn't ask for anything more...

Lily and Rufus had NEVER been so tired after sex... Or maybe once, when they were younger and crazier and able to do everything to try something new.

Now, they were laying on the bed, not even touching each other.

L: Oh my God! - Lily said burying her face in the pillow. Rufus laughed softly and started stroking her naked back.

R: Wild enough? - he asked smiling slyly.

L: Wild ENOUGH! - Lily looked at him like he was joking – That was the wildest sex I've ever had! - she screamed and rested her head back on the pillow – I've never been so tired after this... - she sighed. Rufus smiled at her, deeply proud of himself inside. He had done his job perfectly – And I'm pretty sure I have some bruises, thanks to you... - she said and looked at her arm.

R: I'm sorry – Rufus answered and giggled.

L: Don't be! - Lily said suddenly. She looked up at him – I wanted it, I got it and I enjoyed it.

She looked up at the ceiling. Rufus was watching her beautiful face for a while, before she spoke.

L: Did you enjoy it? - she asked quietly.

R: I did – he said and looked up at the ceiling as well – I've never enjoyed having sex with anyone else as much I enjoy it with you – he said after a while. Lily felt flattered.

L: You do? - she asked and looked up at him with a little smirk on her face.

R: Yes. More than with anyone else – he looked at her. They locked eyes for a second – with you it feels... right. I've never had this feeling while I was making love to Alison.

Lily smiled at him and looked up at the ceiling again. Rufus was still watching her.

L: Now imagine... having a wild sex... everyday... in the hotel room... in Hudson... Amazing, isn't it?

Rufus looked at the ceiling with a big smile on his face.

R: Oh yeah... It will be amazing...

L: Yes, it wi... - Lily looked surprised at him – It will? Does that mean... I can go with you? - she smiled and her eyes sparkled.

R: Yes – he looked at her.

L: Oh my Gosh! - Lily pecked a quick kiss on Rufus' lips – Guess we're going to have an affair! - she said excited – I love you, Rufus. So much... - she smiled and leaned down to kiss him again.- This will be the best time of our life – she kissed him again, but she broke it very quickly. Rufus saw excitement in her eyes. She acted like an 18 year old girl now – Ok, I'll go take a shower again and... find a new pair of panties – she laughed as she watched the little pieces of her panties on the floor – then I'm going to eat something. I'm really hungry after this wild session...

R: Hungry for more? - Rufus cut her off.

L: Starting from tomorrow in Hudson – she smiled again, kissed his lips briefly and headed to the bathroom naked. Right before she closed the door she turned to him and smiled again. He smiled back.

Rufus was laying in the bed and thinking.

In the morning Lily was sad and crying – thanks to him, then he made her tired and now Lily was the happiest woman in the whole World. And he knew she was going to be even happier when they would start their „affair".


	5. Dinner for 2 and an extra glass of wine

**I want to thank Suvi again for correcting it and giving me the title to this chapter :-) And I want to thank Laura for messages on FB and for nice comments. And I want to dedicate this chapter to Rashmika, Danila, Pauline, Eva, Yasmeen, and others :)**

**And thank You guys for reviews! :) Enjoy, XOXO**

* * *

><p>When Lily left the bathroom, ready for the day, Rufus was sleeping. She watched him for a while. His chest was rising up and down slowly. His breath was so calm. He looked so peaceful and so cute with a big smile on his face. Lily smiled and decided not to wake him up, so she headed down to the kitchen.<p>

L: Hello, guys! - she said seeing Serena and Eric eating their dinner.

S: Good mor... Oh sorry. Actually, good afternoon, mother – Serena smiled at her and Lily turned around and saw the clock. It was 5pm.

L: Oh, my... It's so late! S: Yes – Serena looked deeply in her mother's eyes and smiled – I'm wondering why You didn't...

E: STOP! Please! I don't wanna know why she's out of her BEDROOM so late! Please! - Lily and Serena started laughing. Eric blushed.

L: Rufus and I were just...

E: Mom, please!

L: Ok, ok – she said and smiled. She looked around and noticed their almost empty plates – is there anything to eat? I'm so hungry.

S: Uhm... Sorry, mom. The fridge is actually empty. Sorry – Serena said and looked away. Awesome, Lily was starving and there was nothing to eat.

In the mean time Rufus woke up. He looked around and saw no one. He got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. He undressed himself and looked in the mirror. So far this day was amazing. He and Lily made love 3 times and he was going to have wild sex everyday since tomorrow! Heaven for him! The best first anniversary gift ever! But, is he going to concentrate on Jenny and her life after „spending" some time in the hotel room with Lily? He didn't have a choice. He HAD to take care of Jenny.

Rufus took a quick shower and heard his stomach rumble. He was starving. He hoped Lily made something to eat for him too. Rufus walked out of the bathroom only a towel wrapped around him and at the same time Lily walked into the bedroom.

L: You woke up! - she said smiling at him – Tired? - she looked meaningfully at his naked, still a little wet chest. She shivered.

R: Funny. Did You get something to eat?

L: Nope. There's nothing to eat in the fridge, so I'm still starving.

R: Ok – Rufus said and got closer to his pants. He took a mobile phone out of the pocket.

L: What are you doing? - Lily asked confused, looking at Rufus dialing the number.

R: I'm starving too, Lil. What kind of pizza do You want?

L: What? Rufus, you know I don't eat pizza.

R: Ok, so I'm going to take a big hawaii for us – he smiled at her and ordered the food. Lily sighed, rolled her eyes and headed to the closet to take a suitcase. While they were waiting for a food, Lily started packing herself and Rufus laid himself on the bed.

L: Are we going to have some date nights? - Lily asked from the closet.

R: Why are you asking?

L: I'm wondering if I should get some special things, like dresses or lingerie. I mean, I've already packed some sets of lingerie, but I'm thinking about leaving them here – she smirked.

R: No-no-no-no! I loooove when you're wearing your super special lingerie. Why do you want to leave it here?

L: Because I remember what happened with my super special panties, Rufus. I don't want it to happen to all of my lingerie – she smiled at him.

R: True... - he said and thought for a moment – What if I promise that I'm not going to ruin it? - he bit his lip and looked at Lily.

L: You really love my lingerie, don't you? - she asked with seductive voice.

R: Well... I like your lingerie. I like when you have it on... or off – he smiled again.

L: Ohh... Shut up, Rufus – she laughed and hid in the closet to look for more clothes.

L: So? Do you think I should take some special dresses with me?

R: I don't know.

L: How about heels?

R: I don't know.

Lily looked at him.

L: Do you know anything?

R: I love you – he said looking deeply in her eyes.

L: Aww... You think you're so cute! - she smiled at him and hid in the closet again.

R: Aren't I? - Rufus asked and raised his eyebrows. Then they heard the elevator – Oh, I guess it's pizza – he got up and headed to the bathroom. He put on the robe, kissed Lily's cheek and walked out of the bedroom.

Rufus took the pizza, paid for it and headed to the kitchen to find something to drink. He took two plates, two glasses, a bottle of wine and one coke.

E: Hey, Rufus! - Eric welcomed his stepfather when he walked out of his room.

R: Hey, how are you?

E: Fine. Thanks. Is that pizza? Hawaii? - Eric asked opening the box with pizza. He smelled its smell and smiled. Rufus nodded – Can I have a piece?

R: Sorry, E, but your mother and I are really hungry. We had a pretty tiring day, cause...

E: Ok. Stop it! I regret I asked! Ok, I'm going out. See ya later! - Eric said and headed to the elevator.

R: Wait, are you going somewhere?

Eric nodded. For now he didn't want to talk. Lily and Rufus and Serena all day long tried to talk about... things Eric heard after Lily and Rufus got back together and spent their first night in the penthouse. He was still traumatized after that.

R: Where, with who and when you'll be back?

E: Rufus, don't act like you're my father. Please.

R: Well... Since your mother married me, I guess I am. At least your stepfather.

Eric sighed. He was right. Actually Rufus was more of a father to him than his real father.

E: I have a date with Tom. And I'll be back tomorrow around afternoon? - Eric smiled – Enough?

R: Yep! Have fun and...

E: I remember. I will take care. I'm not a child anymore, Rufus – he smiled again and went into the elevator – See ya, Rufus!

R: Bye! - Rufus said and took things he had prepared and headed to the bedroom.

L: What took you so long? - Lily asked laying on the bed. Rufus noticed her suitcase was almost full – I'm starving!

R: Eric is on a date and he won't be back before tomorrow afternoon. From what I know Serena is with Dan, so I'm sure she won't be home before tomorrow midnight. So it looks like... We have the whole penthouse for ourselves – he smiled slyly and opened the bottle of wine.

L: Mmm... Sounds amazing – Lily said and sat on the floor. She opened the box with pizza and took one, pretty big, piece of it.

R: It is – Rufus said and poured them some wine and gave Lily her glass. He sat next to her on the floor and proposed a toast – For you, for me and for our affair we're going to start tomorrow.

L: I love you – Lily said looking deeply in his eyes, kissed his lips briefly and then they drunk their wine. For a few minutes they talked and laughed a lot.

L: This is soooo good! - Lily said while eating another slice of pizza.

R: See? I knew you'd like it – Rufus smirked.

L: It's been years since I ate pizza the last time! I have no idea what I'll have to do to lose those pounds I'm getting now – she laughed.

R: Oh come on! We'll be having wild sex everyday starting from tomorrow, remember? - Rufus smiled slyly.

L: Looks like someone really loved my idea – she narrowed her eyes and looked at him smiling.

R: Cause it's your idea and I love everything that's coming from you – Rufus leaned and kissed her lips briefly, gently sucking at it.

L: Mhmm... - Lily wrapped her arms around Rufus' neck – You love everything that's coming from me, huh? - she asked against his lips.

R: I do... - he mumbled kissing her. He pushed her harder, so she laid on the floor with Rufus on the top of her. He placed his lips down and kissed her neck gently sucking at it. Lily threw her head back, so Rufus had more space for kissing.

L: Rufus... - Lily tangled her fingers in her husband's hair – don't tell me you want another round... - she mumbled and closed her eyes as she felt Rufus' tongue on her collar bone.

R: Another round of what? - he asked playfully, moving his hand under Lily's skirt.

L: Ugghhh... Rufus... Aren't you tired yet? - she shivered and Rufus stopped kissing her. Still having his hand under her skirt he looked deeply in her eyes.

R: I love making you shiver – he smiled. Lily got up a little and kissed his lips briefly – and I can't get enough of you – he said pushing her back on the floor. He straddled her and looked into her eyes – I'm so excited about our little trip to Hudson. Even if that means I have to meet Alison.

L: And I'm so excited about our affair – she said and got up on her elbows and kissed his lips. Rufus pushed her back on the floor again, took her wrists in his hands and put them above her head. He kissed her lips passionately, then he pecked a few kisses on her nose and cheeks, which made Lily laugh. Then he looked at her, let her wrists free and smiled.

R: I'm going to pack myself before I get too drunk – he kissed her nose once again and got up. Lily nodded and sat on the floor, pouring herself some more wine.

L: You know what? - Lily asked when Rufus went into the closet. She took a big sip of her wine – In the morning you asked me what I wanted to do and I said I wanted to spend the whole day with you in my bedroom – she took another sip – and we did!

R: Of course we did! That was my plan! - he peeked out from the closet and raised his eyebrows up and down. Lily laughed.

L: Oh, your plan? Since when do you have everything planned, Mr. Humphrey?

R: Since I married you. You taught me – he smiled.

L: Aww... - Lily giggled – You're an amazing husband.

R: I know! - Rufus smiled and Lily laughed. Suddenly she stopped.

L: Rufus?

R: Yes, Lil?

L: We have a problem – she looked at the empty box of pizza.

R: What kind of a problem? - Rufus looked at her.

L: The pizza is gone and I'm still hungry – Lily looked at Rufus with the most innocent look ever. Rufus laughed.

R: Someone wants more pizza?

L: No-no-no-no! I was thinking about something else... Like ice cream? Or fruits? - she smiled seductively. Rufus looked at her and thought for a moment.

R: I'm full, Lil. I don't know how you managed to eat 4 pieces of pizza and still be hungry – Lily blushed and looked away.

L: Well... I haven't eaten pizza for so long so I've missed it – she smiled – And maybe I'm not hungry? I just need something... Sweet. Dessert. You know what? I'll go to the kitchen and I'll check if we have somethings like that, ok? - she smiled, bit her lip and got up. By a coincidence she kicked Rufus' glass and his wine spilt on the floor – Uppsss... - Lily said and blushed. Rufus took the glass from the floor, looked at Lily and noticed the empty bottle of wine.

R: Am I wrong or did you drink the whole bottle yourself? - Rufus asked smirking at her.

L: Not all... You drunk like... two glasses of it?... Well... One actually. The second one is still on the floor – Lily said and started laughing.

R: Aren't You drunk? - Rufus asked and raised an eyebrow.

L: What? No! I'm still sober – she said trying to convince herself. She took a deep breath – I'll be right back – she said Rufus, kissed his lips briefly and headed to the kitchen.


	6. Give it to me

**The title of this chapter has a special meaning for me and Laura :-)) "GIVE IT TO ME!" **

**And to all my readers: ENJOY! :-)**

* * *

><p>Rufus was packing himself, though it was hard. He had no idea for how long he was going to stay in Hudson. And he had no idea what he was going to do, besides those „things" he's going to do with Lily. Also, he was scared because he didn't know how to take care of Jenny. It was easier when she was on the Upper East Side. What was Alison doing with her? Was she letting her go out? Or was Jenny grounded all the time?<p>

Actually Rufus was scared to meet his own daughter after all those months. It was weird, but true. And what about meeting Alison? How was he going to act around her?

L: Guess what! - Lily said and entered the room. Rufus looked at her – I found another bottle of wine – Lily smirked and bit her lip – Also I found some strawberries and chocolate ice cream. Mhmm... Delicious – she said slipping the spoon full of ice cream into her mouth. Rufus turned his back to her and continued packing. Lily put everything on the table and came to Rufus.

R: I'm not hungry. And I don't think you should drink more wine – he said and felt her hands on his back, slowly wandering up to his chest.

L: How about drinking more love? Do you want some more love? - Lily purred into his ear and started kissing his neck.

R: I thought you said you were tired – Rufus said smiling.

L: Uhmm... I guess this wine gave me more energy – she said and slipped her hands under his robe and massaged his chest gently.

R: Lil... I really need to pack. You already did, I didn't... - he said but it was hard to resist her kisses. He had to though – Besides we're going to have fun everyday, starting from tomorrow – he turned his head a little and looked at her. He kissed her lips briefly and Lily took her hands off him.

L: Then I guess I'll have to eat ice cream alone... - she pouted.

She poured herself a glass of wine, another one, and drunk it. Then she went to the bathroom and undressed herself. She took a quick shower and put on a silk robe. She looked at herself in the mirror. Lily had to admit she was already drunk. And she wanted... no, she NEEDED Rufus, right there and then. And she was going to have him.

Lily made her hair more messy and walked out of the bathroom. She poured herself another glass of wine and drunk it. She was so thirsty! But should she drink so much wine? Yes, if she wanted to have Rufus, she thought and smirked. She wanted to eat some ice cream, but she noticed that the box was already empty.

L: Hey! Where's my ice cream? - she asked her husband looking at him. Rufus saw some blaze, lust and passion in her eyes.

R: Ummm... Upps. Sorry, Lil. It looked so delicious – he smiled with his „innocent" smile. Lily came closer to him stood right before him and crossed her arms on her chest.

L: So you ate my ice cream? I thought you said you're not hungry – Lily said seriously looking deep into his eyes. Suddenly Rufus moved his hand and grabbed the bowl with the strawberries. Lily kept looking in his eyes. Rufus took one strawberry and showed it to Lily right before her eyes. He teased her for a while then he ate it, smiling.

L: Aww... Now you're eating my fruit? - Lily said and her eyes narrowed.

R: Maybe – Rufus said and took another strawberry. He teased her, smiled and ate it as well.

L: Rufus! - she screamed in „Lily's tone", but a little giggle escaped from her mouth. They were very close to each other. Lily could feel Rufus' breath on her face and that turned her on more. She looked in his eyes – did you finish packing?

R: I did. Why? - Rufus asked confused.

L: Good – Lily smiled. Then she narrowed her eyes again – now give it to me – she said slowly.

R: What? - Rufus smiled.

L: A strawberry. Give it to me – she said and waited for Rufus to reach for the strawberry looking in his eyes. He chose the biggest one from the bowl, picked it up and put the bowl on the table. He looked at Lily and was just about to put it in her mouth, when she pulled away.

R: Lil, what are you doing? - he asked smiling at her.

L: Give me my strawberry – she said and bit her lip. Rufus got closer to her and put the strawberry into her mouth gently touching her lips with his fingertips – Mmmm... - she muttered when she tasted it. She smiled and grabbed the collar of his shirt. She fell on the bed, but she pulled him with her. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and looked deep into his eyes.

She loved eye contact with Rufus. She knew he would reach her soul just by looking into her eyes and she saw all the love he had for her for those 20 minutes.

L: I love you, Humphrey.

R: I love you too, Rhodes – he said, leaned down and kissed her lips. Maybe she wasn't „Rhodes" anymore but Rufus loved calling her that. That reminded both of them of every little single detail from their past. Their WILD past.


	7. Not without me and definitely not to her

**Do I have to tell... Yes, I do! **

**Happy Birthday, CORINA! (Again) And thank YOU, Suvi! :-) **

**ENJOY! xoxo**

* * *

><p>Rufus woke up with his arm around Lily's naked waist. He looked at the clock – it was 9am. He got up carefully, not to wake Lily up, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Then he went to the kitchen to prepare something to eat, but he remembered Lily's words, that the fridge was empty. So he decided to go to the store and buy something to make a good breakfast for him and his wife before the trip to Hudson.<p>

When Rufus got back home Lily was still sleeping. He couldn't blame her – she was not only tired but she had also been really, really drunk yesterday evening. Rufus noticed she was shaking, so he took a blanket and put it on her. Her naked body stopped shaking. Rufus kissed Lily's forehead gently, not to wake her up and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. When Rufus was making breakfast Eric got back home.

E: Hello.

R: Hey, Eric! You're home early! How was your date? - they smiled at each other. Rufus loved Eric so much! It felt like he was his own son.

E: Good... But... I don't think it will work out.

R: Oh, come on, Eric. If you really like this boy, you should at least try – Rufus said while preparing coffee for him and Lily.

E: I don't know if he likes me as much as I like him... Anyway, where's mom?

R: She's still sleeping. She's so tired after...

E: Ok! Please. Stop it – Eric didn't like to know why their days were so „tiring" or what they had been doing in their bedroom.

R: Ok – Rufus said and smiled. He liked to tease this little boy! They spent a while in silence. Neither one of them said a word. Rufus was preparing breakfast and Eric was watching him.

E: Thank you, Rufus – he said suddenly, but quietly.

R: For what? - Rufus was confused.

E: For being with my mother. And for taking care of her. And for loving her. And for being here for her and for us...

R: Eric...

E: I mean it. She loves you. She has never been happier than she's now. With you. You are the best and the only one for her...

Rufus had tears in eyes. He came to Eric and hugged him tightly.

R: Thank you for letting me be there for your mother...

They smiled at each other.

E: Ok, ok. Enough. I'll go before we start crying! - Eric and Rufus laughed, then the younger one headed to his room. Rufus took those cups of coffee and pancakes he had made and headed to the bedroom. He opened the door and saw Lily still sleeping.

R: Lily? - he whispered – Wake up, honey. We're going to Hudson soon – he said and put the tray on the table then he sat on the bed next to Lily. He put his hand on her hair and stroke it – Wake up – he whispered again and kissed her cheek.

L: Mhm... - Lily muttered quietly and opened her eyes. She saw Rufus and sneezed. He noticed she was still shaking.

R: Guess someone freezed last night – he said smiling and gave her a tissue.

L: Thank you – she said, but her voice was... She had hoarseness.

R: WOW! Someone really got a cold last night – Rufus said and gave her a box of tissues and then he put his hand on her forehead – Lil, you have a fever.

L: What? No, I don't – she said and got up. She took a sheet from the bed and wrapped it around her naked body. Then she sneezed again. Three times.

R: Ok. Enough – he got up and came to Lily – go back to bed.

L: Rufus, stop it, I'm feeling okay... Really... - she said and sneezed – I'm having a headache after those drinks – she sneezed – but I'm surely not – she sneezed – sick! - she said and sneezed once again.

R: Lillian Humphrey, enough! You have a cold so go back to bed! Now! - Rufus said and looked in her eyes. She didn't like this way he was looking at her. She shivered when she saw it – And you're not going to Hudson. I'm sorry.

L: What? - Lily screamed.

R: I'm so sorry, Lil, but I don't want you to be sick even more. You should go to bed and take some rest. You're not going with me – Rufus said and looked at her. Lily was scared. Him and Alison alone? Her eyes filled with tears.

L: Rufus, please...

R: Lily – he came closer to her and hugged her tightly – I'm so sorry. This would be the best for us. You should stay...

L: I don't want you to go without me, Rufus – she wrapped her hands around his muscular body – Please, don't do this – she whispered against his shirt – Take me with you. Or stay at home.

R: I wish I could, Lil. You know I don't want to go there and you know I'd rather go with you, but Jenny needs me. I have to go – he rubbed her back.

L: I don't like this idea at all – she said with her hands still wrapped around his body – And I hate Alison. And I swear, if she's going to use you while you're there... I'm going to kill her – Lily said seriously and Rufus laughed.

R: Well... If that means the fight like the one I saw 20 years ago between you and her for me, right before the stage, during my concert... Then I guess... I'd love that – he smiled. Lily pulled away from him and hit his chest gently with her fist.

L: Don't you even dare think about this, Humphrey. You're mine, Rufus – she sneezed – I'm not going to give her even a little piece of you anymore. Alison had you for 20 years while I have no one – she said and sneezed again.

R: Ehm... Lil, you do remember you had like... 4 husbands and a countless number of boyfriends before me, don't you? - Rufus asked playfully.

L: I do. But none of them was like you... - she said and sneezed once again then she sighed – I am mad – Rufus laughed. Lily looked now like a 5 year old girl that didn't get her toy.

R: Don't be mad – he said and pulled her into his arms again – it's not your fault, Lil... - Rufus thought for a moment – Yes. It IS your fault, Lily. I told you to go back to the room yesterday, after your shower. But no. You kept asking me about Alison and her phone call – he looked at her – Oh, Lily, Lily... - he said and made Lily lay on the bed.

L: Oh my gosh... You're right! I'm so silly... - Lily pouted which made Rufus smile. She looked like a little girl again and it was so cute.

R: Yes. Yes, you are – he said and pecked a kiss on her cheek – that's why I love you – he said and covered her with a blanket. Lily couldn't help but smile.

L: But that doesn't change the fact that I don't want you to go there. Surely not alone.

R: Lily, You know I have to go and Jenny needs me.

L: And I don't? Rufus, you are MY husband. You should take care of ME while I'm sick! Not Alison! - she said quickly and then she realized what she had just said – I-I... I meant Jenny – Lily blushed. Rufus was confused.

R: Wait – he didn't know if he should cry or laugh – You don't think I'm going there to take care of Alison, do you?


	8. Hot 'n Cold

**Someone told me there's always one word in the beginning of every chapter. Since there's no THIS word in this chapter, I'll just write it now: NAKED! :-)) (Especially for Danila and Suvi :-))**

**And now I'm going to thank to all the readers! And thanks for the reviews and ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p><em>R: Wait – he didn't know if he should cry or laugh – You don't think I'm going there to take care of Alison, do you?<em>

Lily looked away. She didn't mean to say ALISON! She meant JENNY! Not Alison... Well... She meant both of them. No matter what Rufus was saying, Lily was sure he was going to take care of Alison too. Not only Jenny.

Lily crossed her arms on her chest and narrowed her eyes.

L: And what am I supposed to think? You're a GUY. You can do anything and disregard my feelings.

R: Lily, are you hearing yourself? - Rufus was getting more furious with every word she said – I am going to Hudson to take care of Jenny. Not Alison!

L: But... - Lily was about to cry – Alison already took you away from me once. I don't want it to happen again... - she pouted.

R: Lily, are you jealous? - Rufus asked and raised his eyebrows when she looked away. He took it as a „yes" – Look – he calmed down a little – I'm going there for Jenny. If I'm going to meet Alison, and I shouldn't, cause she should be in the hospital already, I will do this once. And nothing will happen. You don't have to worry and you don't have to get jealous.

Lily looked deeply in Rufus' eyes.

L: You have no idea what might happen, Rufus. You have no idea what you are talking about. You are just a guy, a man. She's a woman. And it's in women's blood... - she sighed – For women it's easy to seduce someone – her eyes narrowed – and you know it. You know it because you've been through this a lot of times. With me.

R: Lily...

L: I don't trust her, Rufus – she cut him off - I don't trust her at all – Lily's tears started running down her face.

R: Lily, stop it. I'm not going to do anything like that! You don't have to be jealous and surely you don't have to be scared! YOU are the love of my life, YOU are my life, Lil. And you always have been! Nothing has changed – he brushed some hair from her face and held her tightly in his arms, gently rubbing her back, but Lily didn't hug him back. She didn't even move, she just kept looking in his eyes.

L: If I've always been the love of your life why did you marry Alison? If I've always been your life why did you choose HER over me four years ago on the Thanksgiving Dinner? Why couldn't you just tell the truth! - Lily's voice was rising with every sentence she has said - No. She just got back to you and told you she made a mistake. And you welcomed her with open arms.

Rufus couldn't believe it. He was looking at Lily confused.

R: What! Are you blaming me for forgiving Alison? - he got up and looked down at her.

L: Yes! Yes, because she's the reason we couldn't be together back then! You lied to everyone, Rufus, about your feelings. Even to yourself! Do you know how I felt when I saw you two together? Smiling at each other? I was more hurt than ever. You broke my heart more than once, in the cruelest way you could ever imagine.

R: Lied to myself? You were the one who was lying about your love to Bart, Lily! And don't tell me Alison is the reason we couldn't be together, beacause it's YOU. You are the one who ran away 20 years ago leaving me with her! And you are the reason I was with her! - Rufus said. Now he was shaking, cause he was furious. Tears were slowly filling his eyes.

L: What...? - she whispered quietly.

R: What? You left me, Lily. After all we've been through, you just left me a note I found in the morning, remember? I was so hurt and so broken... And I started drinking. I was drinking a lot, just to forget about you for a while. Why did I marry Alison? Cause she was pregnant. And I got her pregnant when I was drunk. And I was drunk, because you didn't leave me anything else to do, Lily. I couldn't focus on my tours or performances or new songs. Lincoln Hawk was trying to kick me out of the band, I stayed there only because no one else could sing! But when I married Alison and when we had Dan I had to control myself. For him - he calmed down - I was a mess, Lily. Because of you. So don't tell me that Alison is the reason we couldn't be together! - he yelled those last words. It still hurt him that Lily had left him just like that. And he was mad. He married Alison because she was pregnant. He could have also married Lily if she had told him she was pregnant. At least he would have had a wife he really, really loved...

Lily couldn't believe this. She ruined not only her own life, but also Rufus' life. The tears were running down on their faces.

L: Have you ever loved her? - Lily whispered suddenly.

R: You know the answer – he said after a while locking his eyes with hers.

L: Tell me. Tell me the truth. Have you ever loved Alison? - Lily asked while her tears were running down her cheeks.


	9. I said it and I meant it

L: Have you ever loved her? - Lily whispered suddenly.

R: You know the answer – he said after a while locking his eyes with hers.

L: Tell me. Tell me the truth. Have you ever loved Alison? - Lily asked while her tears were running down her cheeks.

R: I have. But not in the way I should have. Not in the way a husband should love his wife. There was no place in my heart for her and you know that.

Lily was ashamed. She knew Rufus loved her and she knew he always had. Lily looked away.

L: So why didn't you fight for me?

R: Cause you didn't let me, Lil.

Rufus sighed and sat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and held her tightly to his body.

R: I've always loved you, Lil. And you know it. I don't even wanna see Alison, but she asked me to take care of Jenny. And Jenny is my daughter, so I have to go there.

L: I wish you could just stay here or take me with you – she said and pressed her body harder against his.

R: I wish you had listened to me yesterday – Rufus smiled and Lily giggled. She felt so safe in his strong arms. She crawled even deeper in his arms and smelled his scent. She would miss it. Lily wrapped her arms around Rufus' neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. She burried her face in his neck and pecked a few kisses on it.

L: I'm sorry... - she whispered.

R: Everything is ok... - Rufus rocked her in his arms like a child. Suddenly Lily pulled away from him and looked in his eyes. She was excited.

L: I haven't sneezed for a long time! I'm healthy! I can go with... with... with... - she sneezed – or not really – she pouted. Rufus laughed. After a while Lily sighed.

L: Promise me you're not going to do anything stupid. Please.

R: I promise – he said seriously looking into her eyes. Lily smiled.

L: Good – she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips briefly then she laid herself on the bed pulling him on top of her. They didn't make love. Lily was just kissing every little inch of Rufus' face and jaw and neck and her hands were wandering all over his body. She tried to get enough, but she couldn't.

R: I should be going... - Rufus mumbled against Lily's lips.

L: No. Not just yet... - she muttered and started pecking kisses on his neck again. Rufus moaned quietly into Lily's ear as he felt her tongue making circles on his neck.

R: I... really... should... go... - Rufus said between moans as he felt her hands on his the most intimate area. Suddenly Lily rolled over and now she was on top of him. She stradled him and looked deeply in his eyes, putting her elbows on each side of his head.

L: I swear, Humphrey, if you're going to break my heart again, I will never forgive you this.

R: I'm not going to – he said and kissed her lips briefly – now, let me go.

L: I wish I didn't have to... - Lily pouted and rolled herself off him letting him go. Rufus took his suitcase and headed to the door.

L: I love you, Humphrey – Lily whispered. Rufus turned to face her and he saw tears in her eyes.

R: I love you too, Lily. I'll call you later – he said. Lily nodded and wiped her tears away with her hand. Rufus was just about to leave, but he had to look at her one more time. He turned, just to glance her, and his heart broke. He dropped his suitcase and ran to the bed. He pushed Lily hard on the bed, stradled her and leaned down to kiss her lips passionately and hungrily. Lily moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her.

R: Don't cry – He opened his eyes and looked at her while kissing her lips – Everything is going to be ok. We're going to be ok.

L: I know... - Lily mumbled against his lips – I know...

Rufus kissed her once again, then he got up and left. Lily was looking at the door, hoping that he would come back, crawl next to her on the bed, take her into his strong arms and never let her go... But he didn't.

Rufus left to Hudson and Lily was there, sitting on the bed alone, wrapped in the blanket, sneezing all the time and already missing him...


	10. Reunions & goodbyes

**I'm so sorry I didn't update it earlier! Sorry! School makes me too tired for ANYTHING! **

**I want to thank Suvi again. I love Rashmika. Thank You, Yasmeen. GIVE IT TO ME, Laura. And ENJOY! :-)**

* * *

><p>Lily had been laying in her king sized bed sneezing for a few hours. Some tears ran down her cheek after Rufus left. Finally she got up and headed to the bathroom. She took a long, warm bath and got dressed. When she got back to the bedroom she noticed the breakfast Rufus had made for her. She took the tray and headed to the kitchen. She wasn't hungry. Something in her stomach made her feel sick. Nausea? Lily drunk some apple juice and sat on the chair before the table.<p>

_What was she going to do without Rufus? When would he be back? How will he react when he sees Alison? What was he going to do in Hudson?_

Lily had so many questions about Rufus not being there and she already felt alone.

E: Hey, mom. How are you? - Eric asked walking into the kitchen.

L: Eric, my darling – Lily said looking at him. Eric came to her and kissed her cheek. She smiled – I'm okay. And how are you?

E: You've been crying, haven't you? - Eric asked simply sitting before her.

L: What? - Lily asked confused. She had to admit, her son knew everything about her and sometimes that was scary.

E: Well... Your eyes are red and you took a lot of tissues with you – Eric said pointing at the box of tissues.

L: Cause I'm sick – Lily said and sneezed twice.

E: Ok. I believe you. But that doesn't change the fact that I know you've been crying too, mom. Where's Rufus anyway? - her son asked and looked around the room.

L: Uhm... He's in Hudson. He has to take care of Jenny – Lily said avoiding eye contact with Eric.

E: With Alison? - he asked confused – Couldn't she take care of her own daughter?

Lily smiled. It looked like her son LOVED Alison as much as she did.

L: No. Alison is in hospital. Or at least she'll be there tomorrow – Lily sneezed – Rufus has to take care of Jenny.

E: Why didn't Jenny come here?

L: Alison didn't want that.

E: Ekhm... Ok. But I still don't get why Rufus has to be the one who has to take care of her. What about this guy Alison left Rufus for? - that sentence made Lily laugh, though she tried not to laugh.

L: He left her... - she said quietly and took a sip of her apple juice. Actually, Lily was happy that Alison was alone. No one wanted her. Alison took away Rufus from her years ago and now she was alone, while Lily was with Rufus.

E: Oh... I'm sorry. But... Really. Why didn't Alison want Jenny to come here?

L: Well... I kind of agree with her. We both know what happened last time...

E: True. So... When does Rufus get back home? - Eric's face lightened up.

L: I don't know... - Lily sighed.

E: I'm sorry, mom – he said and got closer to her. Eric put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it gently – Why didn't you go with him?

L: I was going to and I wanted to... but Rufus didn't let me cause I'm sick.

E: I'm sure he'll be home soon. He can't survive without you – Eric said and pulled Lily into an embrace.

L: Thank you – Lily said and rubbed his back. She was happy she could trust his son so much and that he was there for her. And that he loved the fact Lily was with Rufus.

After a while Eric got up and headed to the elevator. Lily drunk some of her apple juice and sneezed. Before Eric left he turned to his mother.

E: Mom?

L: Yes, sweetie?

Eric looked deeply in his mother's eyes.

E: Rufus loves you. Really. I can see it. And I'm sure he's not going to do anything stupid. He really cares about you and he doesn't want to hurt you. He'll be back soon – Eric smiled and left. Lily's eyes filled with tears...

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE MEAN TIME...<strong>

Rufus arrived in Hudson. He was standing before big, red doors, wondering if he should knock. Before he did anything he took his phone out of his pocket and texted Lily: „I'm in Hudson. Will call You later. I miss You! Xoxo R"

Rufus took a deep breath and opened the door.

R: Anyone home? - he yelled. He dropped his suitcase on the floor and saw Jenny running downstairs to him. She hugged her father.

J: DAD!

Rufus held her tightly in his arms. God, he had missed her so much!

R: Jenny! How are you? - he asked and pulled away still having his arms on her shoulders. Rufus looked deeply in her eyes – Wait. Are you my daughter? Are You Jennifer Humphrey? - he asked and smiled.

J: Yes, dad! This is me!... This is the real me – she added after a while. Rufus hugged her once again.

Jenny wasn't wearing a „hardcore" make-up anymore. He could actually see her beautiful, big, blue eyes. Even her hair was... different. Not on her face at least.

R: How are you?

J: I'm okay. How are YOU? I haven't seen you in ages!

R: I'm great! - Rufus said and looked at her smiling – Oh, come here – he said and pulled her into another embrace – You look beautiful, Jen. As always – he said and smiled. Tears filled his eyes. No matter what he was so proud of his little girl.

J: Daaaad! Don't cry! - Jenny said and smiled hitting his arm gently – Where's Lily? - Jenny said noticing that Lily wasn't with him.

R: Oh, uhm... Lily's at home sick.

J: Oh, I'm sorry. It has to be hard for you...

R: Kind of... - Rufus sighed – Anyway... Uhm... Where's Alison?

J: She's packing in her bedroom, I guess.

R: Thanks – Rufus said and kissed her cheek. Jenny giggled – I've missed ya, Jen!

J: Yeah, yeah, we'll talk later – Jenny said and went back to her room while Rufus headed to Alison's bedroom.


	11. You were never mine

**So... I can tell one thing about this story... ENJOY! **

**Thank You everyone for kind reviews! XOXO**

**(More reviews? Appreciated!)**

* * *

><p>Rufus took a deep breath and knocked twice. After a while he heard his ex-wife's voice.<p>

A: Come in!

Rufus opened the door and went inside. He looked around. Nothing had changed since he was here the last time... Except for this mess. Every closet was open. Clothes were laying on the floor and on the bed. Alison was sitting on the floor, in the middle of this mess, by her suitcase.

R: Hi, Alison.

Alison finally looked at him.

A: Rufus? - she asked surprised – You're here – she said still sitting on the floor.

R: I promised, right?

A: Right... - Alison mumbled. There was a weird silence between the two of them. – How are you? - she asked finally, breaking the awkward pause.

R: Okay – he said simply – You?

A: Where's Lily? - Alison asked. She noticed just now that Rufus was alone. Otherwise she would see Lily proving her how she'd won...

R: Uhm... Lily's sick. She stayed in New York.

A: I'm sorry... - Alison whispered. She got up and sat on the bed looking at Rufus – It must be hard for her... I mean... You know, letting her own husband see his ex-wife... - actually Alison had no idea why she said it. Though, she was happy Lily was nowhere to be found.

R: Lily trusts me and she knows nothing is going to happen – Rufus said looking in her eyes. Alison nodded – So... How have you been? - he asked finally.

A: Good... - Alison said but Rufus knew she didn't mean it – Honestly? I don't know... - she added. She knew that he didn't believe her. Rufus knew her feelings by his heart. He came closer to her and sat on the bed. Close enough to see her face and hear her, but not enough to be able to touch her.

R: What you mean?

Alison's eyes filled with tears. A: I don't wanna end my life like this, Rufus...

R: End! Alison, your life's not ending here!

A: But the doctors don't know what's wrong with me! I have to have some tests done, but... I'm scared... - she looked at him and the tears ran down her cheeks. Rufus wanted to come closer, just to hug her and make her feel better, but he knew he shouldn't – and I don't have anyone. I'm alone. On my own... - she covered her face in her hands sobbing quietly.

R: This is not true, Alison. You have Dan and Jenny. And you have me...

A: No – she cut him off – I don't have you... SHE does... - Alison said looking at him. That was it, Rufus thought. The topic they shouldn't have even started.

R: Al...

A: DON'T call me like that – she cut him off again.

R: Alison...

A: WHAT? You want to say you're sorry? You are not, Rufus. You are so not sorry. You've loved her much longer before you met me. Why did you marry me anyway? - she asked looking at him. Rufus looked away, he couldn't stand looking at her anymore – Cause you were sad and broken after she left you?

R: I loved you, Alison. I really did... - Rufus said still looking away. Alison sighed but this sigh was mixed with laugh.

A: I've never had you. I've only had your body, but your heart always belonged to her, didn't it?

R: You're my friend, Alison. You ARE my friend – Rufus said looking at her. Then her tears started running down her cheeks even faster. Rufus decided to hold her. He hugged her tightly to his body gently stroking her long, dark hair. Alison tried to push him away in the first place, she was mad, but in the end she fell into his arms, lazily wrapping her hands around his body and burying her face in his neck.

A: I'm scared, Rufus... I'm so scared... - she whispered against his neck. - he left me – she sobbed in his neck. Rufus shivered when he felt her warm breath on his skin. He was gently rubbing her back and whispering into her ear:

R: Shh... Everything is going to be ok...

A: No, it's not... - Alison said and pulled away from him. Still having her arms on Rufus' shoulders she looked deeply in his eyes – You know what? Alex left me for his first, big love. Irony, isn't it?

Rufus didn't know what to say. They really shouldn't have even started this conversation. Why was she talking about Alex? Why was she talking about him leaving her?

R: I'm sorry, Alison.

A: He was screwing her everyday while we were together. Can you imagine? And he was coming back home late, telling me that he was working... - she sighed – such a lame excuse for a woman that was waiting for him with the dinner ready... - Alison laughed and started crying even harder. Rufus held her close to his body once again.

R: Alison... Eveything's gonna be ok... - he rocked her slowly in his arms.

A: My life is so screwed, Rufus. You were my first boyfriend, you know? - she asked against his skin on his neck – You took my virginity. You got me pregnant. You married me. You said you loved me... - she pulled away and looked in his eyes – But deep inside in your heart you kept cheating on me... With her. Remember this time... - she crossed her arms before her chest – when Jenny was 3, you read in a newspaper that Lily got divorced again... For the 2nd time... And a few days later, when you were making... no... - she looked at him confused. She narrowed her eyes - you were _fucking_ me... and you were moaning her name... - Alison sighed – do you have any idea how it hurt me? Giving me pain minute after minute? Day after day?

Alison and Rufus were looking deeply into each other's eyes. Rufus was hurt. Why the Hell did he come there? To hear the history of Alison's life! He knew that he had hurt her, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't his fault, love was stronger!

R: Alison, You know it's not like that... - Rufus said and pulled away a little bit more. Alison was furious now.

A: So what is it like? - she screamed – You've always loved her! So why didn't you chase after her? Why didn't you fight for her? Why the Hell did you marry me? - Alison was screaming and crying at the same time.

R: BECAUSE YOU WERE PREGNANT! - Rufus screamed and got up. He looked at her hurt face. After a while he realized what he had just said.

A: What...? - Alison whispered shocked.

R: Al... Alison... It's...

A: Get out – Alison was shocked and furious now. Rufus has been lying to her all those years. He kept telling her he loved her. He kept telling her that the kids were miracles for them both. That he was happy. But now Alison realized, that all of this „family" stuff was just a big joke for him. And their kids were mistakes.

R: Alison... - he said and tried to get her closer but Alison got up and pushed him away.

A: Get out of here!

When Rufus was just about to leave – or being kicked out of the bedroom by Alison – he felt his phone vibrating. Alison stopped punching him. Rufus read the caller ID – LILY.


	12. It's getting hot in here I'm out

**Don't hate me after this chapter, pretty please! :-)**

**Thank You, Suvi, but... I have to tell... Be prepared for next chapters :-)**

**Thank You for REVIEWS! 3**

**ENJOY! :-)**

* * *

><p><em>When Rufus was just about to leave – or being kicked out of the bedroom by Alison – he felt his phone vibrating. Alison stopped punching him. Rufus read the caller ID – <span>LILY<span>._**  
><strong>

A: What? Is your wife calling? - Alison asked trying to look at the ID. Rufus looked at Alison. Was she insane? Well... The smile on her face said so...

R: It's none of your business - he said and was just about to answer the phone when he heard Alison.

A: Isn't it? Oh come on, Rufus... - Alison said. The tears stopped running on her face and this weird smile on her face became wider – You gave us both wedding rings... Well... You took mine away, but she still has hers, right? You were perforoming for us. You were singing songs for us you had written for us earlier. We were sharing you, Rufus. You were screwing both of us. You were saying you love both of us... And you got both of us pregnant...

R: WHAT! - Rufus screamed. Her eyes were... empty and scary... How the Hell...

A: What? - she laughed – You don't think I didn't know about your son, do you?

R: How did you...

A: Maybe Lily and CeCe were good in keeping secrets, but... Bart? - she laughed – just one night with him and I knew everything.

R: Wait – Rufus was shocked – You slept with Bart?

A: Well... I had to get him drunk first... But yeah – she smiled – I did sleep with Bart Bass. You know what? He wasn't good in bed... I have no idea how Lily managed to stay with him for so long... - she said and laughed. Rufus was shocked. He was looking at her and he knew he didn't know this woman anymore - Ohh... Come on, Rufus. You slept with Lily right before her wedding. Well... I slept with Bart after it, so it was actually cheating, but... Don't be surprised. You knew Bart was going to cheat on Lily sooner or later – Alison said and smiled.

R: I can't believe you – Rufus said and turned around. He was about to leave and answer the phone but he heard Alison again.

A: Tell me you love her – she said – Tell me you've always loved her. Tell me you've never stopped loving her and that you enjoy having sex with her more than with me, that she's more beautiful, attractive and perfect. Tell me she's better in bed and that you were scared as Hell when she was sick and that you were jealous when you saw Bart around her. Is that true that you were thinking about her before you fell asleep next to me? - Rufus had turned his back to her. Her voice had changed. Alison slowly moved her hand on his back up and down while talking – Tell me you enjoy her touch more than mine... - Alison leaned down and pecked a kiss on Rufus' neck – Tell me you enjoy her kisses more than mine... - Rufus shivered. Lily stopped calling him. „**1 MISSED CALL**" he read on his phone. Suddenly he heard Lily's voice in his head: _„You are just a guy, a man. She's a woman. And it's in women's blood... For women it's easy to seduce someone and you know it. You know it because you've been through this many times. With me"_. Rufus closed his eyes and shivered again. Alison kept talking – Tell me you enjoy her scent more than mine – she said and her hands wandered to his chest from behind, gently massaging it.

R: Alison, stop it – Rufus said out of breath clenching his hand on the phone.

A: Why? You don't love Lily enough to resist me? - she asked quietly and seductively – It shouldn't be hard, especially if there's only one woman you love... - Alison whispered and moved her hands under his T-shirt. She leaned down and pecked a few kisses on Rufus' neck. Rufus shut his eyes. He felt something growing in his pants_. Don't do this, Humphrey. She's only seducing you... You don't want that, you don't want to have sex with her... You love Lily... You don't want to hurt her..._ He kept repeating to himself.

Rufus shivered again. He opened his eyes and bit his lip. He took Alison's hands in his and took them out of his T-shirt. Not turning around, Rufus left the bedroom.

Rufus ran to the bathroom to calm himself down. He washed his face with cold water and looked at himself in the mirror. _What the Hell was that, Humphrey!_ He asked himself.

After 10 minutes of looking at himself in the mirror, Rufus left the bathroom and bumped into Jenny.

J: Dad, is everything ok?

R: Of course, sweetie. Everything is... just... fine – he said finally. Rufus smiled at Jenny – Do you know where I could sleep? - he asked her not knowing where he should sleep.

J: I thought mom would already be at the hospital so you could take her room, but... I guess you can sleep in Dan's old room.

R: Thanks, honey – Rufus said and kissed his daughter's cheek.

J: Dad? - she asked him when Rufus turned from her – Can I go to the cinema with my friends?

R: You better ask your mother, Jen – Rufus said. He didn't want to fight with Alison about letting Jenny go out when she might say no.

J: Oh, come on...

R: Would she let you go out?

J: Yeah... I'm pretty sure she would – Jenny smiled. Rufus sighed.

R: Ok. But don't come back too late! J: Thanks, dad – Jennay said and hugged her father. She kissed his cheek and left still smiling.

Rufus took his suitcase and headed to Dan's old room. He looked around – nothing had changed. Rufus closed the door behind him and sat on the bed hiding his face in his hands. He still couldn't believe he had let Alison go that far...

**IN THE MEAN TIME**

Lily was happy to know how much her son loved Rufus. He supported him and them. Lily decided to call Rufus to tell him about it – but he didn't answer. Lily tried to make herself believe that he was taking a shower or preparing something to eat... But still... Why he didn't answer the phone?

Lily drunk her apple juice and got back to her bedroom. She laid herself in the bed and turned the TV on.

The first movie she saw was something really romantic, so she skipped it. Another channel – something romantic. Another one – a romantic movie. The Universe was against her and her hurt feelings. Everything she saw related to love, romance and sex. She couldn't stand it so she turned the TV off. For a while she was just laying in her bed and thinking about nothing. She decided to text Rufus. She took her phone and typed: „Why didn't You answer my call? I love You, xoxo, L" and sent it to him. Now she had no idea what she should do. She was bored...

Still sneezing, Lily got out of the bed and headed to the kitchen to find some snacks and wine. She took 2 bottles of it to her bedroom, taking Rufus' favorite movies - „Repo-Man" and „Pretty In Pink" - with her.

When she was watching „Repo-Man" she remembered their meeting after she got back from honeymoon with Bart. She came to Rufus' gallery not knowing what to say. When she was about to leave, he caught her. They talked... and she invited herself to the cinema with him.

It was actually their first meeting after the night they had spent together. The night was wonderful and it brought a lot of memories... and feelings. But that meant, Lily cheated on Bart...

Lily remembered how much she wanted to touch Rufus in the cinema. How much she wanted to look at him all the time. How much she wanted to feel him near her. She wanted to spend more time with him than those 2 hours the movie lasted... But she couldn't – she was Mrs. Bass then and her husband loved her. She couldn't cheat on him for the second time. She had already done it once and that was enough.

Lily knew she should feel guilty and horrible about that night, but she enjoyed Rufus too much back then, so she couldn't blame herself for anything. When they met, they talked and laughed. Lily bought a soda for Rufus, like she had promised, and Rufus bought a popcorn for them. Lily couldn't focus on the movie at all, she kept glancing at Rufus. He hadn't changed at all since back then. For her, he was still the same Rufus she had met 20 years earlier. Lily smiled at how by a „coincidence" they touched each other's hands while they were taking popcorn. They did it 4 times... Well... Lily had done it twice on purpose. She just wanted to touch him, even if it was for less than a second.

After the movie they talked and laughed too! Just like when they were 19... Free, young, happy and in love. Now Lily also thought, that there was sexual tension between them. There always would be. They just couldn't help it. They would want each other always and everywhere. While Lily was looking back on her past, she felt her phone vibrating. She smiled when she saw Rufus' reply: I'm so sorry, Honey. I couldn't talk. I'll call You later for sure! Love You too, xoxoxo :)R"

Lily smiled wider, took another sip of the wine and continued watching „Repo-Man"...


	13. You set me on fire

Rufus hoped Lily wasn't too upset about him not answering the phone. Alison distracted him.

Rufus was absolutely shocked, that Alison had slept with Bart. It was so not like her! Also, she had tried to seduce him. And Rufus was sure, if Alison had said one more word, he would have done things he shouldn't even think about.

He felt his stomach. He had eaten before he made breakfast for Lily and now he was starving. He was really hungry, so he headed to the kitchen, hoping not to see Alison. No one knew what she would be able to do...

He made some pancakes and made a drink for himself. He needed it after what happned earlier. He was sitting before the table and looking at his pancakes. Suddenly he wasn't hungry. Drinks. He needed more drinks. After a while he heard a voice behind him...

A: I'm sorry...

Rufus shivered. He prayed so much to not let this happen.

A: I shouldn't have told you all those things I said.

Still sitting his back to her he replied.

R: It's my fault too. Don't worry – he said with no emotions or feelings in his voice.

Silence filled the room. Neither one of them said a word. Suddenly Rufus turned to Alison and asked.

R: When are you going to the hospital?

A: Tomorrow.

R: I thought today.

A: They have a problem with a bed for me... Sorry...

R: Oh, ok. Uhm... Are you hungry? - he asked looking at his pancakes.

A: No – Alison replied right after the question. Being with Rufus alone in the room was not going to have a good ending – Where's Jenny?

R: She asked if she could go to the cinema... I let her go.

A: Ok – Alison nodded. Alison sat on the chair before Rufus. The table was between them. Rufus started slowly eating his pancakes and drinking his drinks. Alison was watching him. There was an awkward silence between them... Suddenly Alison got up, took a bottle of red wine and two bottles of beer and headed to the door. When she was about to leave she turned to Rufus.

A: I'm sorry, Rufus. I know you love Lily and she loves you... I'm so sorry.

R: No problem, ok...

Alison left. When she did, Rufus sighed with relief. After Rufus had finished his meal he headed to his bedroom. He drunk some more glasses of drinks. His head started hurting him. He sighed remembering what happened and what could have happened earlier and decided to call Lily.

R: Hello?

L: Hi, Rufus. How are you? - she asked him. Rufus heard her warm and... drunk voice. Lily was drinking wine for sure.

R: I'm okay. Already miss you so badly! - he smiled – You?

L: I'm good. Watching „Pretty In Pink" and „Repo-Man"... Remembering the old times... - she smiled to herself – Do you remember when we watched it together? We kept glancing at each other in the cinema and talked and laughed... And when I visited you, you said you can't be my friend. Remember? - Lily asked seriously.

R: I do remember – he said quietly. What was she referring to?

L: Thank you – Lily said simply, taking another sip of her wine.

R: For what? - Rufus asked playfully. Something made him feel like he was already drunk.

L: If you hadn't rejected me then, I would have cheated on Bart. He didn't deserve it...

Rufus felt weak now. Lily didn't want to cheat on Bart but he DID sleep with Alison. Rufus decided not to tell her that. That would break her.

R: How are you feeling? - Rufus tried to change the subject.

L: Great! - she said and sneezed – or not really...

Rufus laughed quietly. She seemed so cute! She tried to hide her sickness and pretend she was healthy just to be with him.

R: I wish you were here, Lil. I really miss you – Rufus said.

L: Me too. How's Alison? - Lily asked trying to cheer Rufus up. She was sure something was bothering him.

R: Good. She's going to the hospital tomorrow.

L: And Jenny? - Lily smiled.

R: She has changed. She acts and looks like my little daughter again.

L: That's great! I guess being with Alison really helps her...

R: Yes, I guess so – Rufus smiled – Honey, I really gotta go. I'm tired and I have to take a shower.

L: Think about me while you're taking it – Lily said and bit her lip.

R: Ugh... I will for sure! - Rufus said seductively moaning quietly – I love you, Lily.

L: I love you too...

R: Goodnight.

L: Goodnight, my darling. Sweet dreams – Lily replied and hung up the phone.

Rufus put the phone on the bed. If Lily was with him, everything would be easier. Alison wouldn't even DARE seduce him. She wouldn't even try! Rufus took a deep breath and took a cold shower. He needed it.

Rufus left the bathroom only in his pants. His hair wet, his chest a little wet as well... Lily would totally want to make love to him right now, cause Rufus knew it always worked for her. Rufus smirked. Now, that he wasn't sober at all, he would love to make love to her as well... But she wasn't there...

Rufus took a towel and dried himself up. Suddenly he heard the music... and Alison singing. He noticed she was drunk. He took a deep breath and headed to her bedroom. He opened the door a little... And there she was. Drunk, dancing to „ROSEWOOD" and singing along with Rufus' voice on the CD.

_Great_, Rufus thought, _just great..._

Lily was drinking a wine alone. Rufus was drinking alone and Alison was drinking alone. Was it going to be a good end being in the same room with drunk Alison for Rufus?

R: Alison? I think you should stop drinking – Rufus said trying to avoid eye contact with her. Drunk women are dangerous, especially around drunk guys – It's late. You should turn the CD off.

A: Rufus! - Alison yelled like she'd just noticed him. The song changed. „EVERYTIME" began. Alison looked at the CD player and ran to it, changing the song. „ROSEWOOD" filled the room again. Rufus smiled. Alison came closer to Rufus and wrapped her arms around his neck.

A: Come on! Dance with me! - Alison screamed looking at him and danced before him with her arms wrapped around his neck.

He didn't know what he should do. Pull her away? Let her do this? Dance with her?

A: Come one, Rufus! You used to love it... Dancing to your own songs... - she said still dancing.

R: Alison. Stop it.

A: Stop what? - she looked deeply in his eyes – I just wanna dance with you. Our last dance... - she said seductively and danced some more. She put her hands on Rufus' hips and moved them a little looking at them.

R: Alison – Rufus said and closed his eyes. He put his hands on her waist trying to pull her gently away – Please. Stop it – he begged her – stop it before something happens and we're both going to regret it...

A: Regret what? A dance with an ex-husband? - she said and wrapped her arms around his neck again looking deeply in his eyes. Rufus was not able to pull her away anymore – come on, Rufus. Move your hips a little. Move your body... We both know you like dancing. Come on – she said and started dancing harder and wilder, making Rufus move a little. Rufus smiled a bit and started moving himself with his hands still on her waist.

R: I've always liked dancing to my songs – he said and started singing along with his voice on the CD. Rufus closed his eyes and Alison joined him. They were slowly dancing, her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands on her waist, singing quietly.

Suddenly she stopped dancing and smiling. Rufus opened his eyes and Alison looked deeply in them.

A: Tell me one thing. Was „ROSEWOOD" written for me? Because of my perfume or for Lily, because of her horse?

Rufus didn't say anything. He was looking in her eyes as hard as she was looking into his. Rufus looked down. He watched her. She was truly drunk. She was hardly able to stand straight. Rufus slowly took his hands from her waist, gently touching every inch of it. Alison moved her hands from his neck and wandered them down on his chest stroking it gently. Rufus' breath became heavier.

A: Why can't you say you love her? Why can't you say she's better than me?

Rufus shivered.

A: Have you ever loved me? - she asked looking in Rufus' eyes. He didn't say anything, he just closed his eyes and tried to pretend Alison's not there. He couldn't focus on it. This alcohol he had in himself made him think about Alison and things he shouldn't even be thinking.

A: That's what I thought – Alison said and took her hands from his chest. She turned to him and walked to the player. She played „ROSEWOOD" once again. Rufus couldn't stand it.

Before he knew it, he had grabbed Alison's wrists. He pushed her hard on the bed keeping her wrists above her head and straddled her. Rufus looked deeply in her eyes and he saw her afraid, scared. But her eyes were filled with desire too.

R: I have, Alison! I have loved you! For God's sake! We were married for 18 years! Do You think I would be able to lie about this stuff for so many years? - Rufus yelled. And he regretted it. He had no idea what was going to happen...

Alison narrowed her eyes. She wasn't trying to let herself free.

A: Prove it – she said. Those two words pushed Rufus to do something, he wasn't even thinking about.

Rufus leaned down and kissed her. Slowly, he moved his hands down, to her waist. He slipped them under her shirt and took it off, touching every inch of her body. Alison's hands moved to his pants and took them off, gently squeezing his ass. She started moaning loudly. Finally, Rufus tossed Alison's shirt on the floor. He kissed her neck, sucking hard at it while his hands were massaging her breasts. Alison was throwing her body up and down feelings those waves of pleasure that were running through her body. Rufus' mouth moved to her breasts licking and sucking at them. While he was doing that, his hands moved to her jeans and unzipped and unbuttoned them. He slipped his hand on it and Alison moaned even louder. Rufus was slowly slipping Alison's jeans off, while kissing her legs. When he tossed her jeans on the floor, he kissed her legs up and Alison tangled her fingers in his hair, taking some in her fists. She was moaning even louder now, that Rufus was kissing her belly. When he moved his mouth back to her lips, they kissed. At the same time he was taking her panties off. When he finally undressed her, he entered her – hard and fast. Alison screamed. Rufus was thrusting against her lips hard and fast as well. They were screaming and moaning all the time, especially Alison. When they reached everything they could, Rufus rolled off from her and laid himself next to her.

Their heavy breathing filled the room. After a while Alison fell asleep. She was tired and drunk...

When Rufus realized what he has done, he got up and headed to his bedroom naked, grabbing his pants on his way. He walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. _What the Hell have you done, Humphrey?_ He asked himself seeing tears in his eyes.

He hurt Lily. He lied to Lily. And he cheated on her... And she had warned him, cause she knew it was going to happen...

Rufus took a deep breath and took a long, cold shower. He felt dirty. And he couldn't do anything, to take it back...

**IN THE MEAN TIME**

Lily was too drunk to get up and go to the bed. She fell asleep on the floor. Around midnight she felt her phone vibrating. She woke up and looked at it: **„BATTERY IS LOW"**. Lily sighed and looked around to see the mess she has done with the tissues and wine. She got up and laid herself on the bed, too drunk and too lazy to take a shower or to clean up the bedroom.

When she laid on the bed, she couldn't fall asleep. She felt weird, like something had happened. She was cold without Rufus next to her. Without his strong arms around her fragile body.

She knew something was wrong... She just didn't know what. She just hoped Rufus was ok. If something happened to him... No, she couldn't even think about it.

Lily covered herself with the cover and the blanket and finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So... Yes. I am a <span>RUFLY<span> fan for sure :-) This chapter is not a good proof, but I am a RUFLY fan :) **

**Hope my friends and my readers are not going to hate me after it. It has to be like this and I'm sorry :-) **

**Reviews are appreciated :)) **

**XOXO, LuTiMegi **


	14. A mystery guest

**I hope You don't hate me after my last chapter :-) Thanks, Suvi, for everything :D**

**Enjoy and leave the review! :)**

**XOXO**

* * *

><p><strong><span>HUDSON<span>**

Rufus couldn't fall asleep. He was sitting on his bed and looking out of the window. He was looking at the moon and thinking about Lily.

He knew he had hurt her and he was too scared to tell her that. What if she would leave him? What if she'd want a divorce? He coudn't lose her. He loved Lily so much and he couldn't forgive himself for what he had done with Alison. He felt dirty. Like a mess. Rufus could always blame Alison... But it wasn't her fault. At least, not only her fault. Rufus couldn't resist her and he had been drunk. Alison had seduced him and he couldn't help but give in...

Rufus Humphrey made love to his ex-wife while he was married to a wife he had always loved... No. „Made love" is not a good word. Rufus didn't feel anything during it... He just... Screwed her. It wasn't even sex. Rufus JUST screwed Alison.

The tears started runnning down his cheeks again. He hoped Lily would forgive him. But how could she would forgive him if he wasn't able to forgive himself?

After a few hours of thinking, crying and wondering, Rufus finally fell asleep.

**UPPER EAST SIDE**

Lily woke up... Actually she was waken up.

L: Hello? - she answered the phone with closed eyes. Her head was pounding. She couldn't focus on anything and she was sure she looked like a mess. Lily opened her eyes and looked at the clock: 10am. Though for her it was still 3am. She had a hangover and she hadn't slept long enough.

-Lillian Rhodes, how is that possible that you're still sleeping? - the voice yelled. Lily closed her eyes again.

L: It's Humphrey, mother. I'm not Rhodes anymore. Goodnight – she said and hung up. She yawned, covered herself with a cover and a blanket, sneezed and tried to fall asleep. After a while her phone vibrated again.

L: Mother, let me sleep – Lily said without looking at the caller ID.

C: Lily, honey, are you sick?

L: Yes, mother. I'm sick of your phones. Goodnight.

C: No, I mean... Do you have a cold? You sound so...

L: Yes, I do. And I do need to sleep. Goodnight – she said and hung up again. Before she put the phone on the table she turned it off.

A few hours later, what seemed like a few minutes for Lily, Eric ran to her room trying to wake her up.

E: Mom? Mom! Wake up! - he started shaking her.

L: Mmmmm? - Lily moaned lazily and looked up at him – what's going on? Why does no one let me sleep! - Lily said and opened her eyes wider. Something was bothering her son.

E: Mom... Did you... ehm... call to a doctor? - Eric asked confused but Lily was the one who was more confused.

L: What? No, I didn't. I'm having a cold, but that's all. Why? Something happened? - Lily sat on the bed. And she regretted it right after her head started pounding again.

E: Mom, where's your phone? - Eric asked looking around. Lily took it from the table and looked at it.

L: I turned it off. And the battery is low. Oh my God! What if Rufus had called? - Lily asked and jumped from the bed to find a charger. Finally Lily put the phone on the charger and breathed relieved. She turned to Eric – Ok. What's going on, sweetie?

Lily saw Eric smiling. She followed his eyes – Eric was watching the mess she has done and her clothes, the same ones she had been wearing the day before.

L: I was tired, ok? - Lily smiled at him. She looked like a mess. She knew it. And she knew if she still was a van der Woodsen or Bass she would be embarrassed looking like this before her children. But no. She was a Humphrey now, and she didn't care. At least she was now letting her kids seeng her true self.

E: Ok... - Eric said. He couldn't help but laugh.

L: So... Why did You wake me up?

E: Mom... Did you talk to someone? Today or yesterday? Someone else than Rufus, of course – Eric said and bit his lip. _Someone HAD to tell him, to come_ there, Eric thought.

L: No, I think I didn't... - Lily thought for a moment – CeCe! She called me this morning that's why I turned my phone off! - Lily said a bit too laud.

E: CeCe? So I guess the big mistery is out...

L: What are you talking about? - Lily was confused.

E: We have a guest... And I think you should go downstairs soon... - Eric said and left the room. Lily was standing like she was hypnotized.

CeCe? Was she the one who visited her? If so... Lily had a problem...

**HUDSON**

Rufus woke up at about 11am. He had had a lot of trouble falling asleep and with sleeping. He couldn't focus on anything. Suddenly, he remembered that Jenny had gone out yesterday. He got up, got dressed and headed to her room. He knocked twice before she let him in.

J: Hey, dad.

R: Hey, Jen. How are you? - Rufus smiled. It was only a mask. The things he had in head and heart, he couldn't smile at all right now.

J: Great! Thanks! You? - Jenny said smiling from ear to ear.

R: Fine – he replied after a while – I'm okay. Did you enjoy the movie yesterday?

J: Yes! Such a great movie! Though I think you wouldn't like it – Jenny said and giggled. Rufus nodded. This conversation was getting more awkward for him with every passing second.

R: Jen? - he asked when he remembered what happened yesterday – when did you come back home?

J: I'm so sorry, dad. I promised not to be too late, but... Girls and I talked a lot and we... it was about 1:30am... Sorry – Jenny looked away blushing lightly.

R: Don't worry, sweetie – Rufus said relieved. At least she hasn't heard or seen anything – The most important thing is that you're okay – he said and hugged his daughter – Next time let me know if you're going to be back later than you say, ok? - he smiled at her. Just when he was about to leave he stopped for a moment to wonder if Alison was still at home or at the hospital already.

R: Jen? Do you know where your mother is?

J: Uhm... She left about an hour ago to the hospital. I thought she told you...

R: No, but thanks – Rufus smiled again. The fact that Jenny didn't know anything about what he had done with Alison made him feel a little bit better. He hoped Lily was not going to find out... At least not from someone else than him. Though, he still wasn't sure if he should tell her – are you hungry? - he asked his daughter.

J: Not really, but if you made some waffles I'd love to eat them – Jenny said and laughed.

R: Come with me – Rufus smiled and they headed to the kitchen.

**UPPER EAST SIDE**

Lily had no idea who the „mystery guest" was. She just hoped it wasn't CeCe.

She took a cold shower, got dressed and put on a light make-up. She had to put on a better look somehow after her drunk night.

Lily took a deep breath and headed downstairs.

L: William! - she said still standing on the stairs – What the Hell are you doing here? - Lily was confused. William was the last person she expected. And she hadn't seen him since he had tried to „treat her" with fake medicaments.

W: Your mother called me and told me you were sick – William said smiling. Lily had had enough. She crossed her arms on her chest.

L: Oh, so you think you can treat me with other fake medicaments? Sorry, William. Get out.

W: No, Lily... Look. I'm sorry – William got closer to the stairs and looked up at Lily, who was still standing on the stairs – I shouldn't have done what I did. I really am sorry. And if you don't want me to... I don't have to be your doctor. I just wanna spend some time with kids.

_Now,_ Lily thought, _after 14 years?_ Lily sighed. The worst thing about William was the fact that HE was the father of her children.

She sighed again and came to William. She was facing him, looking deeply in his eyes. She knew Eric was watching this whole situation.

L: You're not my doctor. You're not my husband and surely, you're not my friend. You can't live in this penthouse and you can't stay in this building. Kids? They are adults. They do whatever they want. But me? I don't wanna see you ever again – Lily took a deep breath – Now get out.

W: Lily...

L: Get out of here – Lily said – Now – she added. William walked away and Lily was watching him. When William left Lily sighed with relief.

E: Woah. Mom... - Eric said speechless.

L: I know – Lily smiled and rubbed Eric's arm. She hugged her son and looked deeply in his eyes – The fact that I don't wanna see him ever again doesn't mean you can't. No matter what he's still your father and you can do whatever you want. I trust you, Eric – she said seriously. Eric nodded. They hugged again and Lily headed to the bedroom.

**HUDSON**

Rufus and Jenny made some waffles. They ate them and talked and laughed. Rufus had missed his little girl so much! And now he was more than sure that she had changed.

She asked him for some money, so she could go out with her friends. Jenny hugged him and left with the money in her hand.

After a meal, Rufus cleaned up and headed to his bedroom. Everything was so hard to him and images from last night kept coming back to him.

Rufus laid himself on the bed. He was thinking about everything and about how much he had hurt Lily. In the end he realized, that he had never had such aggressive and violent sex... Though he didn't enjoy it. He couldn't enjoy, cause it was with Alison. He had just... done it.

Rufus took a few deep breaths. He took his phone and dialed Lily's number.

R: Lil? - he asked. He needed to hear her voice, he needed to hear her tell him she loves him. He needed her.

L: Rufus! Finally! Why didn't you answer my call yesterday! - Lily shouted.

R: Lil... We talked yesterday... - Rufus said quietly.

L: Did we? Oh... Well... I'm sorry. I guess I was too drunk – she said embarrassed. Rufus could totally imagine her cheeks changing their color to light red. He smiled.

R: I was unpacking myself and getting ready for bed, so I couldn't actually talk. I'm sorry – he said and bit his lip. A lie.

L: Aw, ok. I understand – Lily smiled – So, did you sleep well? - she laid herself on the bed.

R: Honestly? Dan's old bed is not comfortable – Rufus said and laughed.

L: You're sleeping in his old room?

R: Yeah... - he said and after a while added – Wait, you don't think I'd sleep in Alison's bedroom, do you? - Rufus asked. Lily hesitated for a while but she finally replied.

L: No, of course not – Lily said but it was hard for Rufus to believe.

R: Lily, you know I would never sleep with her again. And it's not about having sex, but also about being in one bed together – _sure,_ _Rufus, it's not like you had just done it,_ he thought.

L: I know. I trust you..

Rufus should smile. Lily trusted him, but deep inside he felt awful. Since when was he lying to his wife?

R: So? What are you wearing? - Rufus asked playfully.

L: Rufus! - Lily said with „Lily's tone" and laughed.

R: What! You promised me wild sex in Hudson! - Rufus pouted and smiled.

L: Yes. But also I was going to be there with you... - Lily said quietly. After a short pause she continued – I'm laying naked on the bed and waiting for my lover to come out from the bathroom – she said and giggled.

R: Uggghhhh...

L: Jealous? - Lily asked and bit her lip.

R: Yes. He can see you naked and I can't – Rufus pouted and Lily laughed.

L: Soon.

R: I know. I hope.

Lily's door opened and Eric walked in.

E: Mom... Can I talk to you? - he asked his mother. Lily nodded.

L: Rufus, darling, give me a second – she said on the phone and turned to Eric.

E: Mom... Can I meet with dad? I mean... I know you just kicked him out of the building, but...

L: Of course, Eric – she cut him off – Like I said, he's your father and you're an adult. If you want to meet with him, go ahead! - she said and smiled. Eric smiled as well.

E: Thanks, mom – he said, hugged his mother and left the room.

L: So, where were we? - Lily asked Rufus.

R: Is William there? - Rufus asked. He had heard Lily and Eric's conversation. Lily sighed and rolled her eyes.

L: Yes. I mean, he was. I kicked him out of here – Lily smiled. She was sure Rufus would approve of what she had done.

R: What is he doing there? - Rufus asked. Lily stopped smiling.

L: It looks like CeCe called him and told him I was sick.

R: Is he going to be your doctor AGAIN? - Rufus asked getting more furious with every second.

L: No, Rufus. I still remember what happened the last time and I'm not going to let him do that again. I'm not even going to let him get closer to me again - Rufus sighed – You trust me, don't you? - Lily asked.

R: Uhm...

Rufus didn't answer. Lily was shocked.

L: Goodbye, Rufus.

R: Lil... - Lily hung up on the phone.

Rufus had screwed up and he knew it. He threw his phone on his bed and sat up, hiding his face in his hands.

Not only did he screw Alison, not only did he lie to his own wife, but now he also told her he didn't trust her. Was he jealous? Sure! But now he unerstood why Lily was so scared to let him go to Hudson and to visit Alison alone. He felt exactly the same way about Lily and William now. Though he hoped Lily was not going to sleep with William... Rufus promised himself one thing. No matter what, no matter what was going to happen – even if that meant Lily getting pregnant with William – he would forgive her. In return, he needed her forgiveness... He hoped she would forgive him...


	15. I think I'm going back

**Here I am with yet another chapter :) I'm so sorry it took me SO LONG, but my laptop doesn't work. Reviews would be cool!**

**Thank You, Suvi, AGAIN! for correcting it :-) And thank You, Danila and Rashmika, for Your ANTY-support :P No matter what I'm sure You will read another chapters :D I love You too, even if all You like to do is treasing me :D ENJOY! XOXO**

* * *

><p><strong>UPPER EAST SIDE<strong>

Lily headed to the kitchen. She saw Serena there.

S: Hi, mom - Serena said and came to Lily. She hugged her mother and smiled at her.

L: Serena! What are you doing here? - Lily asked surprised.

S: I decided to visit my mother. How are you?

L: Good! Something happened?

S: Are you sure you're okay? I mean... William's back. Rufus is away with his wife and you're here all alone, sick... - Serena said.

L: I'm okay, sweetheart. I'm really good - Lily smiled and caressed Serena's cheek gently. Serena smiled and hugged her mother again Are you going somewhere? - Lily asked.

S: Well... I'm actually on my way to see Blair. I need to talk to her. I don't know when I'll be back... Maybe tomorrow evening? Or later... - Serena said and smiled. _New boyfriend_, Lily thought - Hope you don't mind.

L: Of course not, Serena. I'll watch movies with Eric or I'll read a book. I will be okay, honey. Go and have fun! - Lily smiled, hugged her daughter, kissed her cheek and Serena left.

Lily sat in the kitchen. She took her apple juice and drank. She was bored to death. She had no idea what to do! She was too lazy to go out, to have a walk or to do anything else. If only Rufus was there...

_Speaking of Rufus,_ Lily thought, _why didn't he trust her?_ Maybe Lily had done something wrong and she should fix it? Or maybe she should prove him he CAN trust her? _Yes_, Lily decided,_ she will prove Rufus Humphrey that he can trust her._

Lily finished her apple juice and headed to her bedroom. When she was just about to go upstairs, the elevator door opened.

-Hello, Lily. Would you help me?

L: Hello, Daniel - Lily smiled seeing her husband's son Of course. Something happened?

D: No. Yes. Actually...

Lily smirked.

D: I need dad's recipes.

L: Are you going to cook?

D: Yes. A surprise for Vanessa. Actually... The make-up dinne -r Dan blushed.

L: I would love to help you! - Lily smiled - I'm sure it's somewhere in my bedroom... So... Would you give me a second?

D: Absolutely - they smiled at each other and Lily went upstairs to find Rufus' recipes.

**HUDSON**

Rufus was furious. It was about 6pm and he was home alone. Jenny was with her friends, doing some shopping, Alison was already in the hospital and Lily was... In New York. Rufus Humphrey felt alone.

This thing, the fact that he made love to Alison... Or better: SCREWED her, made him feel nervous. Thanks to this he had started lying to Lily. That was cruel.

Rufus took his phone and dialed the number.

R: Hello? Alison? We need to talk... Can we meet?

A: Rufus, I'm at the hospital, if you didn't know. Talk.

Rufus sighed. Now he was happy, that no one was with him at home.

R: This... Thing... - Rufus sat on the bed - This what happened... - he started- it-shouldn't-have-happened - he said fast.

A: So? - Alison asked a bit annoyed.

R: Alison, I'm serious...

A: Me too. I know it was a mistake we both made... But nothing can change that. It happened and it's over. Forget about it.

R: Forget? - Rufus yelled.

Jenny came back home. She was smiling because she had had fun with her friends. Now she was hungry, and all she needed was Rufus' waffles.

J: Hey, da... - she started but then she heard her father's voice.

_"Alison! I screwed you! And that shouldn't have happened! The reason I'm calling you is that I'm going back to Lily. At least for one day. I messed up and I need to fix it!... No, I'm not going to tell her about that. Like you said - just forget... Jenny will be ok! She's not a child anymore!... Yes. Yes, I'll be back tomorrow. I promise... And Alison? If you tell someone... I swear, you're gonna regret it..."_

Jenny stood shocked. **Her father and her mother! Again? Why!**

She took her phone and texted to Dan: _"Our parents had had sex 2gether. R decided not 2 tell L. J"_

She sent it and went out. She needed some fresh air.

**UPPER EAST SIDE**

When Lily found the recipes she smiled. She loved it when Rufus cooked but he didn't need those recipes anymore. It felt like something only real families would do, to give them from fathers to sons, from generation to generation. It felt amazing.

Lily took those recipes and headed downstairs. She heard Dan's voice.

_"No, Jenny... Sorry. I don't believe it... What?... Hey, don't cry... Just tell me how did you hear about it... Oh my God! I can't believe it!... He slept with Alison? I thought he's more mature than that!... Ok. You know what? I can't really talk right now... I'll call you later... Bye... And, Jen? Don't worry..."_ - Dan said and hung up.

Lily stood on the stairs like she was frozen. Rufus and Alison? Lily swallowed. As long as Dan was there she couldn't do anything...

L: Here - she said and handed the recipes to Dan - I'm sure you're a great cook, just like your father - Lily tried to smile.

D: Thank you, Lily - he took the recipes - Ok. I'll be going. Thanks again - Dan said and Lily nodded. He headed to the elevator.

When Dan was nowhere to be found Lily swallowed again. After a while she started shaking. Rufus and Alison...? So she was right! Lily sat before the table and tears filled her eyes. And a few hours ago Rufus let her know that he didn't trust her... What should she say?

Lily took a deep breath and suddenly she felt dirty. She didn't know why, she just felt it. Lily got up and headed to the bathroom.

She took a long, warm bath. She cried almost the entire time.

Lily's phone that was left in the bedroom, showed one new message.

**HUDSON**

Rufus sent a message: _"I'll be home tonight. I miss You too much. I trust You. Xoxo R"_

He took the most important things, he wrote a note to Jenny and left the house. He drove straight to New York. Straight to his wife.

**UPPER EAST SIDE**

When Lily finished her bath, she walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed in her robe. She hid her face in her hands and started thinking._ Rufus slept with Alison. Rufus SLEPT with Alison. And he lied to Lily and he hid it before her and he told her he didn't trust her... Was there any chance that Lily would trust Rufus ever again?_

Lily got up, headed to the closet and wore the sexiest lingerie and the sexiest black dress she had. She put on a make-up and did her hair. She drunk two glasses of wine and took her phone... and she found out Rufus' message. Rufus was coming home tonight. He should be there at any minute. Lily was not going to meet with him. She also noticed that Rufus didn't write he had to talk to her... He just missed her. Was he even going to tell her about... THIS?

Lily had a plan. She took her phone a texted:_ "Are You up for a few drinks? Lily"_. She sent it. A while later she got a reply: _"As always. I'll be waiting for You by the building in an hour. Xo William"._


	16. A little fun in the night

**_Next chapter! Here it is :-) Thank You Suvi for correcting... AGAIN! lol_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p>Lily was sitting alone in the kitchen with another glass of wine in her hand. She couldn't believe Rufus and Alison had slept together! After all these years, after what Rufus had promised! But it happened... Lily just hoped she would already be out of the apartament when Rufus comes back...<p>

She headed to her bathroom to check if she looked okay.

Rufus was standing before the building. He couldn't wait to see Lily, to take her in his arms, to kiss her and forget about what happened in Hudson. He smiled, took a deep breath and walked inside.

R: Lil? - Rufus asked walking into the kitchen. Empty kitchen – Lily? - he asked and headed to the stairs.

Lily walked out of her bathroom. She stood on the stairs shocked. Rufus opened his mouth. Lily looked absolutely sexy. Her short, black dress was covering only a half of her tighs. Every curve on her body was visible, she looked perfect. Her black heels made her already long legs even longer! Her make-up was so natural, almost invisible, but those black lines on her eyelides made her look... sexy. Her hair was down and a little messy. All Rufus could say about her then was SEXY. Rufus noticed she had had a few glasses of wine.

R: WOW – Rufus said. He was totally speechless – Lil... You look...

Lily didn't say anything. She wasn't even looking at him. Rufus came closer to her and wrapped his hands around Lily's waist. He leaned down and kissed her neck and felt her scent. Lillies. As always. Rufus smiled against her skin and sucked at it gently. If he left a mark, he wouldn't care. Lily was his and the world should know it.

Lily was still quiet. She wasn't looking at him, she wasn't saying anything. She closed her eyes and tried not to let her tears fall down...

Rufus noticed that something was wrong when Lily didn't move her head to give him more space to kiss. And when she didn't say „hi" or „hello". And when she didn't wrap her arms around him.

R: I missed you so much – Rufus mumbled against her skin, gently stroking her back.

L: You slept with her – Lily whispered quietly. Rufus stopped kissing her neck. He slowly pulled back, his hands still on her waist. Lily was looking away and the tears started running down her cheeks.

R: Lily, I...

L: What? - she cut him off and for the first time looked at him – What? You didn't? I don't believe that.

She tried to move past him, but he caught her by the shoulder.

R: Lily...

L: Take your dirty hands off of me! - Lily screamed and took his hand off her shoulder.

R: Lil, it's not like that... - Rufus said with begging eyes, but she didn't care. She crossed her arms on her chest.

L: So how is it, Rufus? HOW IS IT? - she asked coldly – You slept with your ex-wife after you assured me and promised me you wouldn't.

R: Lily, it's... You... - Rufus started but he was speechless. He had no idea what he could say.

L: What? I shouldn't have found out? And what? You were going to lie to me about it all the time? - she thought for a second. She took a deep breath while her tears were still running down her cheeks – Irony – she said half-laughing – Today you said you didn't trust me – Lily looked deeply in Rufus' eyes – Now I'm the one who doesn't trust you. Get out of my way – Lily said and stepped around Rufus.

R: Lily, we need to talk. Please. Alison and...

L: DON'T SAY HER NAME IN THIS HOUSE! - Lily yelled turning to face him. More tears were running down her cheeks.

R: She seduced me! And I...

L: You couldn't resist? - Lily cut him off - I told you that, Rufus. And you didn't believe me. You promised me... - she sobbed. Rufus' heart was broken. He had really hurt her. He came closer to her and hugged her, tangling his fingers in her hair, but Lily started hitting him with her fists – Don't touch me! And get out of this house. I'm going out now and when I come back... I don't want to see you here... - she said looking deeply in his eyes – It's over.

Lily took a deep breath and headed to the elevator. Rufus ran after her.

R: Lil, where are you going? - he asked but she didn't answer. The elevator closed with Lily crying inside.

Rufus was furious. He hit the wall and regretted it. His hand started bleeding. Rufus ran to the bathroom and washed his hand. He took one of the towels and wrapped it around his bleeding hand. He took his phone out of the pocket and dialed Lily's number. He needed to talk to her. They needed to talk things through. He needed to apologize.

After a while he heard her phone calling. He went to the bedroom and found Lily's phone on the bed.

R: Damn! - Rufus yelled and took her phone. He noticed not only „1 MISSED CALL" but also „1 NEW MESSAGE". Rufus couldn't help it... He opened the message: „I'm waiting downstairs. William".

W: WOW – William whispered and smirked when he saw Lily walking towards him.

L: Good evening – Lily said and smiled blushing lightly.

W: Lily, you look... WOW – William said looking up and down at her. Lily's face turned red.

L: Thank you – she said shyly.

W: So, you look like you're going on a date – William smiled playfully.

L: It's not a date, Will.

W: Ok. If you say so. Well... Whatever it is I still remember you kicking me out of your penthouse earlier today.

L: Yes. And... I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have done it... - Lily said looking away.

W: I understand you. If I were you I think I would have done the same thing – William smiled trying to assure her.

L: Maybe I did kick you out of the penthouse and maybe I did say you're not my friend anymore, but you are. And probably, no matter what you always will be – Lily smiled – But you surely are not my doctor – Lily laughed.

W: Good. Because if I were your doctor I wouldn't let you get out of the house when you're sick – William smiled showing his perfectly white teeth – but since I'm not, shall we? - William asked and gave Lily his hand. Lily tangled her arm with his and they headed to the limo.

W: So, where do you want me to take you? - William asked sitting next to the limo.

L: Somewhere. I don't know. How about a quiet place, not a lot of people... But a lot of drinks?

W: Still sounds like a date for me – William smirked.

L: It's not a date. I just need some fun and drinks and someone to talk to.

W: And you chose me? What about Rufus? - William asked and looked up at Lily's windows. The lights in her bedroom were switched on.

L: Rufus is... - Lily looked away. She couldn't tell the truth. Not just yet at least – Rufus is busy – she said finally.

W: Busy with what? Looking for crap for another song... - he looked at Lily – I'm sorry. I'm sorry...

William turned to the driver and told the address of the place he was taking her. She felt like she could trust him. At least more than Rufus...

Rufus had been pissed when he saw William's name. Lily told him she kicked William out of the penthouse and now they had a meeting? (Rufus couldn't think about it as a date).

Rufus threw Lily's phone and the towel on the bed and headed to the elevator. He went outside the building, but it was too late... The limo was already driving away.

R: DAMN! - he yelled into the dark night.

When Lily and William arrived at the bar, they headed straight to order drinks. They ordered them and sat at the table opposite to each other. William noticed that Lily was in her own world and surely something was bothering her.

W: So... How are you?

He asked but Lily kept watching outside the window.

W: Lily...? Lily?

L: YES? - she asked surprised, like she had just been woken up. She looked around and blushed – I'm sorry.

W: What's wrong?

L: I don't wanna talk about it. At least, not right now. Let's just have fun, ok? - Lily smiled and took a sip of her drink.

W: Lily, as long as you're thinking about it, you're not going to have fun. So tell me or, I don't know, turn your mind off? - William smiled.

L: I will turn it off. I promise – Lily smiled back at him and took another sip of her drink.

W: Ok. So let's start again... How are you?

Lily laughed quietly.

L: I'm fine. I've got a cold, but I'm okay.

W: Good. And... How are the kids?

L: Good. Everyone's fine. We're spending more time together. Eric has a new boyfriend. Serena is... Well... Serena. Everything is fine. And how are You?

W: I'm okay. It's a little bit harder to be a doctor now. You and Rufus and Serena tried to hide everything I have done, but somehow people know. So... I'm trying to cope with that.

L: I'm sorry.

W: It's not Your fault, Lil - Lily shivered. William had never before called her "Lil". Only Rufus called her like that. Since ALWAYS - I'm the one who made this mess.

L: True - Lily said and finished her drink with one, big sip.

W: Thirsty?

Lily blushed again: A little - she smiled. William got up and brought more drinks.

Rufus decided to stay at the penthouse and wait for Lily. He had to talk to her, they needed to talk things out. No matter how hard Lily would try to tell him it was over and if she's was not going to talk to him, she would have to listen to him.

Rufus sat in the kitchen and waited. The idea of Lily being in such a short, black dress, looking almost like a prostitute and being with William made him sick. Though, he promised himself he was not going to be mad, even if she would sleep with him. Even if she would get pregnant with him. Rufus would forgive her everything, he just hoped she would forgive him as well.

After a few hours of drinking Lily and William were talking and laughing. Lily was so drunk, but she didn't care. She could trust William and she felt safe. And she forgot about Rufus and... and... her.

W: Dance? - William asked suddenly.

L: What? No. I'm not going to dance.

W: Oh, come on, Lily! - he said and took her hand – You said you wanna have fun, come on – Lily got up slowly and they headed to the dancefloor. Yes, they were so drunk.

Lily wrapped her arms around William's neck and he put his hands on her hips. Lily shivered – she wasn't used to the touch of another man. She always wanted to be touched only by Rufus. But now... Everything had changed...

The music changed – Kelly Clarkson – „Because of You" filled the bar. Lily got closer to William and rested her head on his shoulder gently tangling her fingers in his hair. They were dancing slowly, holding each other's body close to another. William leaned down and whispered into her ear.

W: Maybe you'll tell me what happened?

Rufus was furious. Lily still wasn't at home. He didn't know where she was, what she was doing and she didn't have her phone with her! And she was with William. With the guy Rufus didn't trust at all.

Rufus got up, headed to the kitchen, took a bottle of vodka and made a drink for himself.

Lily shooked her head.

W: Ok. If you don't want to... - William said. He moved his hands a little up to her back, gently stroking it. After a while he leaned down and kissed her neck. Lily closed her eyes and moved her head a little, letting William kiss her neck again and again and again...

W: You look beautiful – he whispered into her ear.

L: Mhm... - Lily muttered quietly and got even closer to him.

„Where the Hell is Lily?" Rufus thought. HE had screwed up and HE knew it. Be he really wanted to make it up to Lily. He really did! He missed her and he wanted to feel her, to touch her, to kiss her. After those two days of not being able to be with her he was dying inside...

Rufus made another drink for himself...

Lily tangled her fingers in William's hair harder and, having his hair in her fists, she pushed his head down, to make him kiss her neck once again.

L: Thank you – Lily whispered in William's ear with eyes closed gently touching his ear with her lips.

Rufus was getting more nervous with every passing second. Where was Lily and why wasn't she at home! Maybe William had done something to her?

Lily was still dancing with William. She had her fingers in his hair, her lips next to his ear, still gently touching his skin, her eyes closed. William's lips against the skin on her neck, pecking small kisses on it. Lily felt the wave of pleasure in her body. William's hands were slowly wandering on her back. Lily shivered and moaned very quietly – only William could hear her.

L: Let's get out of here – Lily mumbled into William's ear.

Rufus was walking around the house. He couldn't sit, he was too nervous and scared. Something was going to happen. Something was not right. Rufus drank another drink.

W: Wanna go home? - William pulled away and looked at her. Lily slowly opened her eyes and leaned her forehead against his. She nodded slowly and William pecked a kiss on her cheek. They took Lily's purse and headed to pay for the drinks.

Rufus started shaking. He felt guilty. He was the reason Lily had met with William. He knew he had promised himself he was going to forgive her no matter what she was going to do, but he felt sick when he thought about Lily and William in one bed...

William had his hand around Lily's waist and she had her head on his shoulder. Her hand was resting on his chest. They went into the limo.

Rufus decided not to drink anymore. He had no idea what he would be able to do when he was drunk, but he was sure that was not going to help him. Rufus took a glass of water and drunk it. Then he sat on the couch, but after a while he laid himself on it.

William told the driver where he wanted him to drive. Lily sat against William's body and turned her head so she could peck a kiss on his neck. In the mean time she took his hand with her hand, tangling her fingers with his, and after a while she put his hand on her tigh. William closed his eyes when Lily put her hand on his cheek and moved William's head, so she could kiss his lips.

Rufus tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't. The idea of Lily being with William was making him... sick... and mad... and jealous.

Lily kissed William's lips. He kissed her back, but after a second he pulled away and took his hand from Lily's tigh.

W: Lily, no. You're drunk... You don't want this.

Lily put a finger on his lips.

L: Shh...

She said, leaned down and kissed his neck. She took his hand and again put it on her thigh. She put her hand on the back of his head and pushed it closer so he could kiss her neck.

Finally, Rufus fell asleep. He had had troubles with it, but he finally succeed.

_I was laying on the bed. I thought I was in my bedroom, but when I looked around I didn't know this place. Everything was dark. Not even the slightest bit of light. Darkness. I looked around again to see something what would help me realize where I was. Nothing. Suddenly the door, that were before me, opened. Beautiful body. Long, light hair. Perfectly white smile. The woman was wearing only lace, black bra and black panties. I smiled and I smiled even wider when the woman came closer to me. Lily. _

_She crawled on the bed and, smiling, stradled me. I put my hands on her thighs and stroked them gently. Lily bit her lip and leaned down, to kiss me. I noticed that she was wearing her favorite perfume, the one I liked the most. Lilies. Lily kissed me gently, playing with her tongue on my lips. She placed her hands on each side of my cheeks. She sat up again and moved her hands slowly from my cheeks to my chest. She bit her lip again - it was so sexy, I noticed. Slowly, Lily moved her hands from my chest to her belly. She closed her eyes and moved her hands up to her bra, slowly moving her hips on mine. It was sexy too. And pleasurable. Lily moaned quietly and moved her hands back to unclasp her bra. I don't remember if I said, but I was laying only in my boxers. And they were getting tighter with every movement Lily made... Lily opened her eyes and locked them with mine. I smiled when she took her bra off. I looked down at her breasts and smiled. Lily put her hands back on my chest and smiled again. She looked somewhere above my head and smiled even wider. After a while I felt someone else's lips in mine. Her tongue (I noticed it was a woman, cause her hair was tickling my cheeks) was tangling with mine. When this woman was kissing me, Lily was massaging my chest. I couldn't help but moan. Lily slipped her hand under my boxers. I moaned again. The woman stopped kissing me. I looked up and I saw her - Alison. She smiled down at me and bit her lip as well. She looked less sexy with it than Lily. Alison moved her hands up and down on my chest while Lily took off my she did, she stradled me again and well... I didn't have a choice. I entered her. Lily moaned and started moving her hips back and forth. Lily had her eyes closed. She was moaning louder with every movement. Alison still was massaging my chest and playing with my hair. She leaned down and kissed me again. I couldn't say it wasn't nice... Because it really was. When Alison stopped kissing me, Lily leaned down and kissed me. This kiss felt better. I enjoyed it more, if I could tell. When Lily sat up again, with me still inside of her, she leaned down and... Lily and Alison kissed right above my head. Suddenly I heard the door open. I turned my head but I couldn't see anything. Lily and Alison stopped kissing. Lily looked at the door and said: L: William! Finally! Come on and join us - she said smiling._

Rufus was WOKEN up. The dream. Rufus sat on the couch and burried his face in his hands. THAT was worse than the worst nightmare.

During the make out session, the driver said that they had arrived. Lily and William went out of the limo and headed to the building. They went into the elevator, and immediately Lily pushed William against the wall. She tangled her fingers in his hair and kissed his neck. Slowly, she moved her lips to his and kissed them. William's hands were wandering on her back. Lily put her leg up and wrapped it around his waist. William took her leg, gently and slowly moving his hand under her dress. He pulled away and looked at her, but she kept kissing his neck.

W: Lily, You don't want that.

L: But You do - she mumbled against his skin.

W: I don't wanna hurt You - he said. Lily looked deeply in his eyes. She put her hands on his cheeks. The elevator opened.

L: Make love to me - Lily whispered looking deeply in his eyes. William resisted for a second, but finally he picked her up and left the elevator. He pushed her hard against the wall, kissing her neck. Lily had her legs wrapped around his waist and her fingers in his hair. She opened her eyes for a moment, and she saw him...

L: Rufus... - she breathed.

W: No, it's William - Will said and looked at her. Lily kept looking at Rufus. William followed her gaze and saw Rufus.

William slowly let Lily down, she unwrapped her legs and untangled her fingers.

R: Lily? - Rufus asked. Tears filled her eyes.

W: It's not her fault, Rufus, don't... - but he couldn't finish. Rufus came to him and punched him straight into his face.

L: RUFUS! ENOUGH! - she said and came to Rufus. She put her hands on his arms and tried to pull him away from William.

R: Don't You dare touch my wife! - Rufus said to William - now get out! And never come back! - he said and pointed to the elevator - I swear I'll kill You the next time.

L: RUFUS!

W: Sorry, Lily - William said hiding his bleeding nose in his hands - I'm out of it.

Lily nodded. William got up and left the room. When William left, Rufus turned to Lily.

R: You want revange? How could You, Lily? - he yelled.

L: ME? You are the one who slept with Your ex! - Lily yelled even louder than Rufus. Tears ran down her cheeks - What are You doing here? I told You to get out - Lily said quiet.

R: Do You think I would leave like this? I care about You, Lil. I love You...

L: Then why did You sleep with Alison? - she said. She was weak. She didn't have enough power to scream anymore and she was drunk.

Her back against the wall, Rufus before her, far enough not to be able to touch her. Rufus sighed.

R: I didn't want that...

L: But You did...

R: Lily, please... - he said and got closer to her. He wanted to put his hand on her, but she didn't let him.

L: DON'T touch me... - she looked deeply in his eyes - You slept with her. I will never forgive You - she said and walked past him.

She went upstairs, to their bedroom. When Lily went into the bedroom, she threw her purse on the bed and headed to the bathroom. She went into the shower and stood there for a while, under the warm water.


	17. It Is What It Is

**_Thank You, Suvi for correcting it! This story I'm dedicating to new RUFLY fans :-)) XOXO!_**

* * *

><p><em>When Lily went into the bedroom, she threw her purse on the bed and headed to the bathroom. She went into the shower and stood there for a while, under the warm water. She went upstairs, to their bedroom. After she got in she threw her purse on the bed and headed to the bathroom. She went into the shower and stood there for a while, under the warm water.<em>

R: NO! - Rufus yelled and ran to the bedroom. He was furious but he needed to talk things out, he needed to apologize – Lily! We need to talk, NOW! - he yelled again in the bedroom. He noticed the light in the bathroom, so he opened the door and went inside.

L: Rufus, get out of here! - Lily screamed from the shower.

R: Lily, we need to talk! - Rufus said in a loud voice.

L: Not now – Lily said coldly. She jumped a little, when Rufus opened the glass door of the shower and entered with his clothes still on. He pushed Lily against the wall, taking her in his arms and kissed her passionately while the water ran down their bodies. At first Lily tried to push him away, but he was too strong for her. The tears filled her eyes, when she felt a very familiar taste in her mouth and she gave up by kissing him back. She moaned loudly when Rufus' tongue tangled with hers. After a while he took her face in his hands and broke the kiss. Their foreheads were touching and he looked deeply in her eyes. Lily's tears started running down her cheeks and she looked away.

R: I'm so sorry, Lil. I really am. I love you... - he said but Lily kept looking away – Can you hear me? - Lily looked into his eyes – I love YOU. I... I... I didn't.. I didn't want to...

L: But you did... - Lily whispered.

R: But it didn't mean anything, Lil.

L: For me it meant a lot, Rufus. You've hurt me. You promised me you wouldn't.

R: I know. And I'm sorry. I really... I didn't mean to hurt you. I'd never hurt you. And I know how you feel...

L: No, you don't – Lily cut him off, whipping her tears away. She shivered when she realized that Rufus still had his hands on her arms – no, get out of here, please. Leave me alone...

R: No. We need to talk.

L: There's nothing we can talk about – she said and pushed his hands away – and I'm having a shower, Rufus, if you haven't noticed – she added and pushed him away.

R: Lily, please – Rufus begged.

L: Rufus, get out... Rufus took her wrists in his hands.

R: Promise me, we'll talk after your shower. Promise me – he added with teary eyes.

L: Why should I promise if you don't trust me? - Lily narrowed her eyes, still full of tears.

R: I trust you. I do!

L: Rufus, get out of here. I'm getting cold – Lily said and pushed him hard out of the shower. She closed the glass door behind him and turned the hot water on. Rufus sighed and took some towels. He dried himself up and left the bathroom, to find dry clothes.

Lily sat on the shower floor. She hid her face in her hands and cried. She was sobbing pretty loudly while the water was running down on her body.

Rufus should probably leave Lily alone. He knew for sure she wouldn't be able not to call him soon. She loved him and she knew it.

Rufus changed his clothes and knocked quietly the bathroom door, but he didn't hear an answer. He walked inside to leave his wet clothes and give fresh towels for Lily. When he was just about to leave he heard her sobbing.

R: Lil? - he asked and opened the glass door of the shower. He turned the water off and helped her get out. He wrapped the towel around her fragile body and held her body close to his.

R: Lil... Shh...

L: I hate you – she sobbed in Rufus' arm. He stroked her hair and kissed her head – I hate you – Lily repeated.

R: I know, I know – he said and walked Lily out of the bathroom. He sat her on the bed and himself next to her. He was holding her tightly to his body, kissing her head over and over again.

Lily fell asleep in Rufus' strong arms, wrapped in the towel. She was tired, still shocked and most of all – still drunk. When she fell asleep, Rufus laid her on the bed. When he was about to leave, Lily opened her eyes and looked at him.

L: Don't go... - she whispered locking her eyes with his.

R: I don't think...

L: Stay – Lily cut him off. Rufus sighed and came to bed. He laid himself behind his wife, trying not to touch her, but Lily turned around, got closer to him, wrapped her hands around his body and hid her face in his neck, trying to smell his scent.

R: I hope you'll forgive me – Rufus whispered and kissed her head, but Lily was already sleeping.

Rufus woke up. He noticed that Lily had her legs tangled with his, her hands on his waist and her face still between his neck and shoulder. He wanted to move and get up, but he barely moved, and Lily got even closer to him, tangling her legs harder with his. Rufus smiled._ Maybe Lily was pretending she didn't want to forgive him and deep inside she was scared she could lose him?_

After a while Lily started moving and snoring. Finally she opened her eyes, looked at Rufus and ran to the bathroom. Rufus ran behind her and held her hair while she was throwing up.

L: Get out of here! - she yelled through the tears when she stopped throwing up.

R: Lily...

L: Get out! - she said and started throwing up again. Rufus sighed and left the bathroom, leaving her alone. He headed to the kitchen and took a glass of water, then he got back to the bedroom, sat on the bed and waited for Lily. She came out of the bathroom a while later, so he got up and handed her a glass of water.

R: Too much alcohol? - Rufus asked smiling gently.

L: Funny – Lily replied with a sarcastic tone in her voice and drunk some water. She sat on the bed and sighed.

R: Lil, we just need to talk.

L: Talk? Now? When my head is killing me? When I'm weak? Actually, double weak? - she sighed again.

R: Double weak? - Rufus asked not knowing what she meant.

L: Yeah. If you don't remember yesterday I found out that my husband cheated on me with his ex-wife and I think I drank too much.

R: Lil... - Rufus started sad.

L: Just so you know – Lily cut him off and looked at him – Maybe I am weak right now, but that doesn't mean I will forgive you so easily – she looked deeply in his eyes - You cheated on me. And you lied.

R: Lily, I didn't want that.

L: But you did.

R: I didn't want to hurt you... - Rufus said looking away.

L: Oh, you did that too – Lily took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes – and you have no idea how it feels to be cheated on – she said louder still looking at him.

R: What? - Rufus got up shocked - Lily, yesterday I saw you against the wall with your legs wrapped around William, while his hands were all over your body, even under your dress, and his tongue was in your throat. Do you still think I don't know how it feels to be cheated on? - Rufus asked angrily.

L: Yes, I do! At least me and William were NOT naked and his... SOMETHING wasn't inside of me – she yelled – Opposite to you and Alison! - Lily added even louder and regretted it very fast: her head started pounding. Lily took a deep breath and hid her face in her hands. Rufus sighed and sat next to Lily again.

R: I do know how it feels, Lil. You've cheated on me with Trent Reznor when we were young, remember? - Rufus said quietly and calmly.

L: We were young. That's the point. We were looking for some adventures. We were figuring out our lives. Back then you didn't mean to me as much as you do now. And I'm sure that back then even I didn't mean to you that much – Lily said quietly looking away.

R: Alison cheated on me too. With Alex.

Lily sighed.

L: For years you've tried to convince me that Alison never meant to you as much as I did. And now you're saying you were hurt when you found out she slept with that guy? - Lily narrowed her eyes at him.

R: Lily, I really know how it feels to be cheated on. And I'm so sorry you have to live with this. But... please, Lil, forgive me – he said and looked at her while she was looking away. She put the glass on the bedtable and looked deeply in Rufus' eyes. He noticed she had tears in hers.

L: I gave my whole life into your hands. I gave my heart to you. I gave all of myself to you, including my first kiss and my virginity... And for what? - she started crying – You took it and you lost it somewhere on the way. Now I have nothing. I AM nothing, Rufus. You took everything from me, cause I gave you everything. My love, my honesty, loyality... All I feel now is pain. I am hurt and lied to and cheated on...

R: Lil... - Rufus started and wanted to touch her hand, but she moved it.

L: I'm sorry, Rufus – she sobbed and looking in his eyes took her ring off – It's over – she said and put the ring in Rufus' hand.

R: Lil, don't do this... - he said with tears in his eyes. He tried to catch her hands, but she got up and headed to the door. She opened them, took another deep breath and looked at Rufus again, her tears rolling down on her cheeks.

L: I think you should move back to Brooklyn. Or go back to Hudson to take care of Jenny. Or Alison – she took a deep breath – Now get out. You make me sick.

Rufus got up and got closer to her.

R: Lily...

L: Get out – she said closing her eyes. Rufus wanted to peck a kiss on her cheek, but Lily moved her head away. Rufus looked at her for the last time and left the bedroom.

Lily closed the door behind him, leaned against it and started crying.

Rufus looked at the ring he had in his hand. Tears ran down his cheeks. One mistake, the most stupid mistake of his life, made Lily break up with him. And it looked like it was over. For ever. Rufus hid the ring in his pocket and headed to the elevator. He knew there was nothing more he could do. Lily was hurt. And it was his fault. She didn't let him speak. _Was she afraid he was going to lie again?_


	18. You don't get to get me back

**So here I am with another chapter :-) And I really would love some reviews! :-) Let me know what You think :-)**

**THANK YOU SUVI AGAIN! :D**

* * *

><p>Rufus went into his car and was going to drive to Hudson, but in the end he decided to go to Brooklyn. He didn't want to give up. He wanted Lily to forgive him and he was going to do everything to make Lily forgive him. And she would!<p>

Rufus went to the loft. It was dark there, but he noticed the light in Dan's room.

D: Dad? - Dan asked walking out of the room.

R: Yeah, I just need... uhm... some things...

D: Dad? Is it true? Did you sleep with mom?

Rufus was shocked. _How did he find out?_

R: Lily told you? - Rufus asked ashamed of himself.

D: Lily knows? - Dan asked surprised – Jenny told me.

R: Jenny knows? - Rufus asked.

D: Well... She told me she overheard your conversation with Alison today. She called me while I was at Lily's, so... Damn! I think Lily might have overheard my conversation with Jenny – Dan said and blushed – I'm sorry, dad...

R: It's not your fault – Rufus said trying to smile and headed to his bedroom.

D: Of course it's not my fault – Dan said. Rufus turned to face him – it's your fault – Dan added looking straight in Rufus' eyes. The father looked at his son confused, but he knew that Dan was right – I have no idea how you could do this to Lily. She loves you, dad. And you've hurt her.

R: Dan... It's not so easy.

D: It's not? I thought that all those things you said about love are easy, especially between you and Lily. You love each other and I think everyone knows that's what true love is. And you've hurt her- Dan sighed - Anyway, I'm sorry, but I have to go – he said and left the loft leaving Rufus inside all alone.

_So, now everyone knows about my mistake_? Rufus asked himself. He needed to do something about it and he had to make them forgive him and forget.

Rufus went into his bedroom and headed to the closet. He opened it and took out a box he had hidden deep inside. He opened the box and found some pictures from his past.

First picture was him and Lily just looking at each other. They were so in love! Another picture was them making out in the car. Lily, in her white top and denin blue shorts, was stradling Rufus, who was sitting on the seat shirtless. His hands were on her tighs and her hands on his chest. She was biting his lip, but you could see smiles on their faces. It had been a very hot day and they were trying to find a place just to hide and make out. When they did, his bandmate took them by surprise and took the picture. But Lily and Rufus had too much fun and they didn't stop. They didn't care, they were just making out, showing the love they had for one another.

Rufus felt nostalgic. He loved wild Lily and he missed her, but he also enjoyed the Lily he had by his side now. Well... He had had. Now she had left him.

Rufus found some more pictures from their past, the love letters they kept secretly sending to each other and some vinyl plates with Lincoln Hawk's songs. Rufus had found what he wanted to find, so he took the box, smiled and left the loft. He headed to the car and drove to Hudson. Jenny needed him.

* * *

><p>Lily spent two days in her bed. At first she felt bad because of the hangover but then she started crying.<p>

Rufus Humphrey. The love of her life. And she broke up with him. Not without a reason of course, but she felt empty without him no matter what. She was so used to his touch, his scent, his face she could watch all the time. She loved the smile on his face and the way he was calling her „Lil". She loved everything about him, but now... She had broken up with him.

Lily was too weak to get up. She was too weak to get dressed and eat. All she had in her mind was Rufus and the look of his face when she gave him back her ring. She looked at her hand. It looked empty without the ring Rufus had put on her finger on the day of their wedding.

When Rufus had left Lily's penthouse, she turned her phone off. She didn't want to see him calling her and asking, begging or apologizing. Also she didn't want to read his messages telling her how sorry he was.

After those two days Lily started functioning again. She started eating like a normal person, she was able to walk out of her bedroom and she turned her phone on again. She wanted to get back to real world. But her tears didn't stop falling down...

Lily's feelings about Rufus were very strong and everytime he had mentioned something related to her love - she believed it. Everytime when she was mad at him, he managed to do everything to make her forgive him. She was scared that this time she would forgive him too easily.

When Lily turned her phone on she saw „43 missed calls and 19 text messages" on her screen. She was afraid to read those messages, but she didn't have a choice. She would have done it eventually. Lily threw the phone on the bed, got up, got a cold shower, dressed up, headed to the kitchen, ate something (everything but waffles and pancakes – they brought her bad memories) and got back to the bedroom. She locked the door from inside and sat on the bed. She took a deep breath and opened the first message.

* * *

><p>Rufus was trying everything to make Lily answer the phone, but after about 40 calls he thought that she had turned the phone off. He still wanted to contact with her and talk to her, so he started sending messages. He knew that maybe Lily was not going to answer the phone, but sooner or later she would read the messages.<p>

* * *

><p>In the first place Lily made up with missed calls. 6 of them were from Serena and Eric. Now, that she found out that her children were trying to contact her and she ignored everything, she felt bad. She was rejecting her own children and probably they wanted to help her. That's all.<p>

One of those missed calls was from Dan. Did he know that Lily found out about Rufus cheating on her thanks to him? Was he sorry? Did he want to apologize?

The rest of those calls, 36 exactly, were from Rufus. Lily expected it. She knew he was going to call her. When Lily was done with missed calls she started reading her messages. All of them were from Rufus. Most of them were simple: „_I'm sorry. I love You. Forgive me. R_", but some of them were special. Longer and more romantic.

„_Come back to me. You smile and You make my life complete. Lil, I'm really sorry. Forgive me, please. Rufus_". He wasn't playing fair, Lily thought. He knew that when he was siging, whispering or telling her words from songs he had written for her years ago, her heart melted.

„_Everytime You walk away or run away You take a piece of me with You there... I love You, Lily. R_".

_Another unfair message from my husband_, Lily thought.

„_You're my heart, You're my soul... You're my everything, Lil. We need to talk. Meet me. Please. Rufus_" Lily didn't know what to do. Should she meet him? Or not really?

_**No.** He hurt me and I'm not going to forgive him so easily,_ Lily thought.

Lily spent another few hours on reading a book. Actually, she was only trying to focus on it, but Rufus kept popping up in her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Suddenly, Lily heard the elevator's door opening. She got up from her bed and headed down to see who decided to visit her. _If this is Rufus, I'm going to kick him out of the house,_ she promised herself.

L: Rufus, if you're going to... Aw, Vanya – Lily smiled when she saw Vanya walking out of the elevator. She was relieved, actually. Lily had no intention of meeting Rufus and talking to him. She wasn't ready... Not just yet at least.

V: Mrs. Lily – Vanya started. Lily loved his accent and his english mistakes. She smiled – The boy just delievered them – Vanya said showing Lily a lot of red roses – And it looks like they are for you, mrs. – Vanya smiled.

Lily looked at the roses and felt sick. She hated roses, especially those red ones.

L: From who? - she asked and looked at the flowers again.

Lily noticed one, white, lonely lily inside of the bouquet. It was confusing. She loved lilies, and white ones were her favorites.

V: From mister Rufus – Vanya said and blushed a little. He knew that something was wrong between Lily and her husband. Vanya handed the bouquet to Lily and she took it.

L: Thank you, Vanya – Lily tried to smile. Vanya nodded and dissappeared in the elevator.

Lily noticed a little piece of paper between the flowers. She read her name on it and she knew that Rufus wrote it. Lily sighed and took the piece of paper from the flowers.

„_You hate roses. Especially those red ones. And I hate those 20 years we have spent apart. That's why I'm sending You those 20 red roses. Cause You hate them as much as I hate this time we aren't together. In the middle of those roses there's one, white lily. You love lilies. And this one lily means this one year we've spent together. I love You, Lily. Please, forgive me. Rufus_"

_Ok_, Lily thought, _that was romantic and nice_. He knew everything about her. He knew what she loved and what she hated.

The woman had tears in her eyes. She looked at the flowers again and smelled them. She headed to the bedroom and sat on the bed.

L: What do you want me to do, Rufus? - she asked out loud looking at the flowers. After a while she got up and threw the fowers into the trash. She sighed deeply – I'm sorry, Rufus – she said and laid herself on the bed.

_Rufus cheated on me... Rufus cheated on me with Alison... Rufus cheated on me with his ex-wife..._ Lily couldn't let this out of her head. _And now he's trying a lot of things and tricks to get back to me..._


	19. Scenes from the past

Rufus was taking care of Jenny. He was a househusband... Well, a housefather. Nothing special. He let her go out, he made her meals and he took care of the house. He was wearing a mask, not to let Jenny think he feels bad, but deep inside his heart was broken. He was still hurt because he had hurt the person he cared about the most. He had cheated, betrayed her and lied. Lily hated him. And for now nothing seemed better than a few days ago, when she gave him her ring back.

Lily didn't call him back, she didn't reply to any of his messages, but Rufus kept thinking she would change her mind. Especially after those flowers he had sent her. Though a quiet voice inside Rufus' head kept whispering she already got those flowers. And that would mean, she wasn't going to do anything about it.

Rufus decided to make yet another move. This time he would try to bring the past up. He sighed and headed to Dan's room, which had become his bedroom while he was in Hudson.

J: Hey, dad! I'm home! - Jenny walked inside the house. Since she overheard her parents' conversation she had no idea what to think. Her father slept with her mother after they had got divorced and after he got married to someone else. Someone, he had loved his whole life. _What if mom and dad were getting back together,_ Jenny thought.

R: Hey, honey! How was your school?

Rufus knew that Jenny knew about him and Alison, though he was trying to forget about it and move on.

J: Everything's fine! - Jenny replied – Mom called me – she added quietly walking into Dan's room. Rufus was sitting on the bed and when he saw Jenny standing at the door, he looked up at her.

R: Is something wrong?

J: No... Well... Actually, she wants you to make some waffles and pancakes. She wants some home cooked food – Jenny started and Rufus noticed the blush on her cheeks – And she wants you to bring it to her...

R: Jen... - Rufus thought for a moment – I don't think that's a good idea. Your mother and I are not even friends... - he said and saw Jenny's sad face – But I can cook and you can go to the hospital and give it to her – he added quickly and smiled.

J: It works for me – Jenny said and smiled as well. She came over to her father and hugged him tightly. Jenny had hoped that her parents would try to pretend they were a family, at least for a while, but after what happened, they were not even able to pretend.

R: Jen, I'm still your father. It doesn't matter what happens between me and Alison, I'll still be your father – Rufus said as if he had read her mind. Rufus kissed his daughter's head.

J: I know – she said relieved. At least she could pretend they were a family.

R: Kitchen? - he asked after a while and pulled back from Jenny. She smiled and nodded. They headed to the kitchen to make some home cooked meal for Alison.

Rufus made pancakes and waffles and gave them to Jenny. She took everything, kissed Rufus' cheek and headed to the hospital.

When Rufus was home alone he headed to Dan's room, took his phone and dialed his son's number.

R: Dan? I need your help... Yes, I know I messed up and I know Lily's sad... That's why I need your help...

* * *

><p>Before Lily went to sleep she thought about Rufus and those flowers he had sent her. It was nice and he was right, it perfectly showed their past and present. Deep inside she felt the same way. Those 20 years without Rufus felt like the red roses she hated. And the one white lily was the year they had spent together. It was THEIR year.<p>

When she had stopped thinking about her husband, Lily decided to do some shopping next morning. She knew it would help her to relax, as always.

The next day, Lily woke up. She got dressed, ate something and left the building.

* * *

><p>In the meantime Dan drove to Hudson to meet his father. Rufus told him his plan and gave him some things his son needed to use. Dan decided to help, because he saw the effort Rufus put in everything and he knew how much Lily and Rufus loved each other.<p>

Dan managed to prepare everything his father asked him to while his step mother was out, probably doing some shopping. When he finished everything, he got back to Brooklyn.

* * *

><p>When Lily got back home in the evening, tired, with a lot of new clothes, dreaming only about a warm bath and her own bed, Vanya told her that something was waiting for her in her apartment. Lily just hoped it was SOMETHING, not SOMEONE. <em>Another one of Rufus' tricks<em>, Lily thought to herself. She sighed and headed to her penthouse.

When she entered her apartment, she left the bags on the couch and headed to the desk where she saw a big envelope and next to it a little card with her name on it. Lily sighed and took the card in her hands. She opened it and read it...

„Hi, Lily... I just wanted to ask You... Do You remember our first night together? We were so shy and so scared, remember? Remember the way You were blushing and laughing nervously all the time? But it was wonderful..."

Lily stopped reading. _Why on Earth would Rufus want to remind me of that?_ She asked herself. Of course she remembered! Not only was it her first time with him, but it was her VERY first time ever! Lily continued...

„I remember that I was trying to do everything to make You feel more comfortable. And I succeeded. We finally made love together, for the first time.

Remember this passion? Love? Lust? Desire?

I do. And I feel it everytime we make love, Lil...

In this envelope You will find 3 letters and an envelope. Each of them has a number on it. Now, You can open the envelope number 1".

_Nice game,_ Lily thought. She sighed and opened the envelope. She noticed three letters and an envelope, like Rufus said. She found the letter with „1" on it.

„Hey, Lil. It's me again... I hope You remembered our first night together. Answer the question and go to take a bath. After that, open a letter number 2.

**QUESTION:** What did I do to make You feel comfortable before we made love for the first time?"

Lily thought for a moment. She remembered candles. A lot of brown and white candles that smelled like chocolate and vanilla. Rufus was trying to make a sensitive atmosphere and he tried to relax her and those candles helped. Lily relaxed and felt more in love with Rufus than ever. He was so kind and careful with her... And finally they did it. Rufus took Lily's virginity away in the hotel room that smelled like chocolate with vanilla thanks to the candles.

Lily smiled at the picture of this night then she got back to the reality.

She sighed, took her new clothes she had bought and the biggest envelope and headed to the bedroom. She left her things on the bed. She didn't expect anything special, but when she opened the door to the bathroom the smell of chocolate and vanilla hit her. She looked around and saw candles, on the floor, around the bathtub, everywhere little, lightened brown and white candles. _Rufus made it up_! Lily thought.

Lily smiled. Now after she saw the first surprise, she was curious what was in another envelope, but she decided to do what Rufus asked her to – first bath. _He really is trying to get me back,_ Lily thought smiling gently.

After a long and relaxing bath Lily put her silk robe on and headed back to the bedroom. She bit her lip and looked at the envelope. _What now,_ Humphrey? Lily smiled. Finally she opened the letter gently.

„Hope You enjoyed Your bath. I wish I could be there! :-)

Do You remember what we did together when we were younger? All those crazy things we have done? How many times we went swimming naked in the ocean in the middle of the night? How many times we went to a karaoke bar? Do You remember those nights full of passion in our tour bus? I do and I love thinking about it while watching pictures. So I sent You some. They are in the smaller envelope. Those were wonderful moments. Hope You remember most of them...

When You finish watching the pictures – read the letter number 3".

Lily sat on the floor and opened the envelope. She found about 20 pictures of their past. She took the first one and saw Rufus on the stage. It was the first Lincoln Hawk concert she went to and she took this picture a few hours before she really met him, before they were introduced to each other. Another picture was showing Rufus and Lily smiling at each other. Just like that, looking deeply in each other's eyes and smiling, without any reason.

On a few other pictures Lily saw them kissing, hugging, being together and just enjoying each other's company. Also, she saw a lot of pictures she had no idea were taken! But all of them were beautiful. She could tell that people on those pictures were really in love and they couldn't hide their affection. Each picture was filled with the love.

Suddenly Lily noticed she was crying. She had no idea why, but the tears were rolling down on her cheeks. Lily sighed deeply and, through the tears, she took another letter from the biggest envelope and opened it.

„Don't cry – she read and started laughing. Rufus really knew her so well! - I know You're crying right now, so better stop :-)

In Your CD player is a CD. Now, get up, go to the CD player and press PLAY. When You do – read more..."

Lily pressed the PLAY button and heard Rufus' voice coming from the headphones. „Rosewood" filled the room.

„This CD is made for You. There are songs I wrote only for You and about You. Let the CD play and go to bed. Now You can sleep... Sweet dreams, Honey. Goodnight..."

Lily sighed. Rufus really had known her so well! When she was just about to put the letter on the table, she noticed very small letters on the paper.

**„If You still didn't forgive me – I'm not going to give up, Lil. Never. I love You!"**

Lily smiled. She still wasn't sure if she forgave him, but at least she knew he really cared and he was going to try everything...

Lily laid herself on the bed and started thinking. What was he going to do? What would his next move be? While Lily was wondering, the song changed.

She fell asleep in the sounds of „Everytime"...


	20. An unexpected visit

_I know this chapter is so short and I'm sorry :) I'll try to upload another one tomorrow :)_

_Read and Review!_

_xoxo_

* * *

><p>Lily woke up and looked at the pictures she got from Rufus once again. Thanks to her husband Lily's night was pretty good. She was calmed down, she didn't think about bad things, just about her past and wonderful moments.<p>

She smiled, played Rufus' CD and headed to the bathroom. Hearing Rufus' voice, Lily took a shower, dressed herself and realized that Rufus was not going to give up. He already told her that, but now she realized he was right. But was Lily ready to fogrive him?

Lily turned the CD off and headed to the kitchen. She was welcomed by Eric and they ate talking about normal stuff. Suddenly Eric changed the subject.

E: How do you feel? When will Rufus come back? - he asked curiously.

L: Well... - Lily blushed. She didn't want to talk about it. Not yet at least – He won't for a while. And I feel good – Lily tried to smile, but Eric didn't believe in this. It was a fake smile, the one Lily was wearing when something was really wrong.

E: Why doesn't he?

Lily sighed and looked at Eric. Talking with her son about her love life was not her favorite thing.

L: Ehh... We fought. But, Eric, we will be ok. Don't worry – she said and placed her hand on his arm – I promise – she smiled. This smile was more believable than the first one so Eric smiled back at her. Lily leaned down and kissed her son's cheek. She cleaned the kitchen and headed back to her bedroom. She laid herself on the bed and then she got an idea. There was one thing she could do to help herself with the decision on Rufus. Lily put her coat on and walked out of the building. She headed to the limo and asked the driver to go to Hudson.

* * *

><p>Rufus woke up. After last night and the surprise he had prepared... well, asked Dan to prepare, he hoped to see at least one new message from Lily. He took the phone from the table and saw... nothing. He headed to the kitchen and made breakfast for him and Jenny, then Jenny left for school. Rufus sat before the TV and turned it on.<p>

He tried not to think of Lily, but he couldn't stop. He took his mobile phone. He quickly texted _„I hope Your night was amazing. Good morning, Beautiful :)"_ and sent it to Lily. Rufus tried to watch something, but his mind kept going back to Lily. _What if she didn't like the surprise? What if she didn't even look at the pictures? What if she just threw the envelope to the trash?_ With those thoughts Rufus fell asleep.

Suddenly, the ringtone of his phone woke him up. Rufus smiled thinking about the message he just got from Lily, then he got a little dissapointed when he saw Eric's name on the ID. _„What happened between U and my mom?"_ Rufus sighed. If Eric was curious, he had to see Lily and if he knew something was wrong between them, he had to talk with Lily. Should Rufus lie and pretend everything is OK or should he just tell his step-son the truth? _„Don't worry. We're going 2 B OK soon. Promise"_ - Rufus quickly typed and sent to Eric. He really hoped they were going to be ok, he really did.

* * *

><p>Lily was in the limo for a few hours. She got a text message from Rufus and smiled when it read „beautiful" at the end of it. She loved when he called her beautiful.<p>

Suddenly the driver told her they were in Hudson. Lily's heart beat faster when she looked around and saw what she had wanted to see.

L: We're here. Thank you – Lily said to the driver and got out of the limo. She looked at the building, sighed and headed to the door. She opened them and the smell of hospital hit her.


	21. Sleeping with the past for one more time

Thank You, Suvi for correcting it during Your sleep-time! :-) Hope You're sleeingp tight right now :P

* * *

><p>Rufus had no idea that his wife was in Hudson, almost near him. He was still waiting for an answer, for a phone call or a text message. But he got nothing.<p>

Rufus, thinking about getting back to Lily, decided to do one more thing. If that didn't work, he would give up. Though, he knew Lily really loved him and she would get back to him sooner or later.

* * *

><p>Lily went into the hospital. She asked about „Alison Humphrey" and headed to her room. She looked inside just to see a sleeping woman. Or at least a napping one.<p>

L: Hello – Lily said with her voice cold as ice.

The woman opened her eyes. Lily crossed her arms on her chest.

A: Lily? What are you doing here? - Alison asked with shock in her eyes. She looked away right after she saw the woman she had always hated.

L: Good morning to you too, Alison. I came all the way from New York, cause we really need to talk...

A: Lily... I... - Alison sighed and looked up at Lily – I'm sorry...

L: No, you're not – Lily cut her off before she had said anything else – You'd never be sorry for sleeping with him.

Alison blushed. She had no idea what Lily was doing there and what she wanted from her... Besides her death.

A: Lily...

L: Rufus is MY husband now – she cut her off – He is mine, Alison. He chose me. And you have no right for him anymore.

A: Lily, I didn't want that. I know we have hated each other from the very beginning, but... I was drunk. And lonely. And Alex just left me. I was... I don't know what to say... Lily, I'm really sorry...

L: Look. I know you were always able to do everything to take Rufus away from me. STEAL him from me. I clearly understood it when we were 19. I noticed that I would be having problems with you after I saw the way you were looking at him. And here it is! - Lily said and got closer to Alison, making her look at Lily – Alison, you were married to Rufus for 18 years. Now he belongs to me. Don't take that away.

A: Take that away? I can't take THAT away, Lily. No one can. He has never stopped loving you. He kept talking about you and...

L: Just tell me one thing – Lily cut her off – did you seduce him? - Lily finally asked. She looked in Alison's eyes, but the woman looked away – I wanna know if Rufus...

A: Didn't lie to you?

L: Exactly.

A: Yes. I did seduce him. And I am sorry. Really.

Lily nodded. The tears showed up in her eyes. She nodded and took a deep breath.

L: I want you to do it again.

A: I'm sorry, Lily. I really thought... Wait... - Alison stopped and looked at Lily – What? - she was confused.

L: I want you to seduce Rufus again. I can pay – Lily said.

* * *

><p>Rufus ordered as many white liles as he could and then he called Dan to ask for a favor again. Dan agreed, but said it was for the last time. After this phone call, Rufus called Eric. He needed his step-son's help as well. He had to make sure that the things he had planned would be done in time.<p>

* * *

><p>A: Why do you want me to seduce YOUR husband?<p>

Lily sighed. She had to make sure Rufus loved her and her only and that he wasn't going to hurt her ever again.

L: Seduce him. If he gives up and sleeps with you, then you can have him back. If he doesn't, you will leave us alone and I will get Rufus back. For myself – Lily said and got even closed to Alison. She sat on her bed.

A: But there's one problem.

L: What?

A: He said he's moving out when I come back.

L: He can't. He doesn't have a place to live in.

A: You kicked him out of your house? - Alison almost screamed.

L: He cheated on me! How could I forgive him! He has to earn my forgivness.

A: Lily, you... - Alison was trying to find words.

L: What?

A: He didn't cheat on you. He slept with cause I seduced him...

L: And I want you to do it again. I need to know if I can trust him again. - Lily said. She looked at the woman that had seduced her husband - Alison, please. I can pay you, just...

A: Pay me? For seducing my ex-husband? No. Thanks – Alison was shocked that Lily was actually asking her for something like this. She was also able to pay her for having sex with Rufus?

L: Would you do this for me? - Lily asked again.

Alison sighed. _Well, it wouldn't hurt to try._ At least she would have sex with her ex-husband and actually the best guy she had ever had in bed. She knew she would do this, because Rufus was never the type of a guy that could resist. And when he finally slept with her – she would have him back. For ever.

A: Fine. Just... Why do you want this? And why me?

L: He already slept with you. He couldn't resist once and he came back and promised not to do this again. I just want to make sure he's trustworthy. Anyway... - Lily took a deep breath – thank you, Alison. We'll be in touch. Goodbye – Lily said, got up and headed to the door.

A: I thought you came here to kill me... or something – Alison said and smiled looking at Lily. Lily looked back at her and smiled too.

L: I grew up, Alison. Maybe I would have done it when we were 19, but not now – Lily smiled wider and left.

When Lily got back home after this tiring day she felt her phone vibrating. She saw Alison's name on it and read the message: _„I'm going back home tonight. I am not sick. Will let you know how it goes. Alison"_.

_So Alison was not sick at all?_ Lily sighed and headed to her bedroom. All she wanted was a quick shower and her bed. When she opened the door to her bedroom, her eyes filled with the tears.

The sheet, pillows and the cover on the bed were red. On the floor, on the bed, on the chairs, tables, everyhere there were white liles laying. The ones Lily loved the most. She noticed a little envelope on the bed.

L: What are you playing, Humphrey? - Lily asked out loud and went inside. She headed to the bed and took an envelope. She opened it and read the letter.

„Hey, Lil.  
>I was wondering if You remember the first time I proposed to You.<br>We were 20, in the tour bus, during the tour. But I wanted to make it special, so I bought Your favorite flowers, white liles, and I put them everywhere I could. Then I proposed. And You said YES. You didn't wanna get married right away, but You said YES. That meant a lot...

I bought those flowers today, cause I want to propose to You again. In an envelope You will find Your ring. The one You gave me back a few days ago. It belongs to You...

I love You, Lily.  
>No matter what happens – I love You.<p>

PS. Did You notice an engraved inscription on Your ring? I think You should check it out."

Lily was crying again. Why was Rufus so romantic? Why was he making her feel so miserable right now? Why was he trying to bring their past up?

Lily sighed and took the ring out of an envelope. She looked at it and found the inscription: **„I love You, Lil".**

_No way,_ Lily thought. How was that possible that she didn't notice that earlier?

Now she wanted to run to Rufus. She wanted to throw herself into his arms and kiss him and hold him close to her body, just to feel him near her. But she couldn't. She couldn't do anything before Alison seduced him.

Lily hid the ring in the pocket and sighed mad at herself.

She could trust Rufus and she knew it. Always. She was just furious about what he had done, but now she was able to forgive him. Just like that. Rufus had proved his love and that sleeping with Alison was a big mistake.

Lily took her phone and typed: _„Thank You for everything. Lily"_ and sent it to Rufus. Then she headed to the bathroom, took a quick shower and laid herself in the bed.

New pillows, sheets and a cover were amazing, just like the smell of her favorite flowers. She wished Rufus was there with her. A romantic night spent with him in this atmosphere would be amazing! Lily could totally imagine shirtless Rufus laying next to her right now...

With that picture in mind, she fell asleep.


	22. One Last Chance

I'm so sorry it took me so long! But here it finally is! :-) Hope You like it! XOXO

* * *

><p>Rufus took a shower. He hoped that his newest idea actually worked and he wanted to see at least one message from Lily.<p>

Rufus looked at the phone and he noticed one new message. He smiled and read it.

Lily was thanking him. So it happened! Rufus made it and he had more chances to get back to her heart... Again!

Rufus wished he could be with Lily right there. He wanted to hold her and apologize again. But he couldn't leave Hudson. He couldn't leave Jenny as long as Alison was in hospital.

Rufus didn't even have to do a lot of things. Jenny kept going out and she was spending time with her friends. Sometimes she wanted some money, sometimes they made a meal together and ate it while talking about normal stuff. Like a real family.

J: Dad? - Jenny said walking out of her room. Rufus walked out of his room to meet her.

R: Yes?

J: I'm going out – Jenny said and smiled at her father – I don't know when I'll be back... - but she was interrupted by the opened door.

-Hello – Alison said standing in front of the two of them. She was smiling bags in her hands.

When Rufus saw his ex-wife standing in front of him, his smile disappeared from his face.

J: Mom! - Jenny said and walked over her mother to hug her.

A: Jen! - Alison said hugging her back.

J: Mom, I'd love to talk to you, but I'm already late, so see you later! - she said, pecked a kiss on her mother's cheek and left.

When Jenny left Alison turned her face to her ex-husband.

A: Rufus.

R: Hello, Alison – Rufus said quietly, completely shocked, his voice as cold as ice.

A: I'm back – Alison said looking deeply in Rufus' eyes. She tried to smile.

R: Great. So I'm leaving – Rufus said.

A: I'm not sick – Alison said suddenly.

R: So you lied?

A: I didn't. I really thought I was sick. Now I know I'm not – finally she went deeper into the house and left the bags on the floor – I'm back, Rufus – she said looking up at him again.

R: Ok – Rufus said quietly and turned around to go to his bedroom – I'm going home then.

A: Tonight?

R: Yes, Alison, tonight – he replied while walking into his room.

A: Rufus , wait – Alison said and ran after Rufus. She stood behind him – I think you should stay tonight. I don't want you to drive so late...

R: I'm sorry, Alison. I don't think that's a good idea. We both know what happened the last time and I don't want it to happen again.

_So he won't be able to resist me,_ Alison thought.

Rufus walked over to the wardrobe and took out his clothes. He started packing himself, thinking about meeting Lily. He couldn't wait. Seeing her, touching her soft skin, kissing her lips... Just being with her, just thinking about being with her made him feel so good!

When Rufus was busy with his bags, Alison headed to her bedroom. She smiled and took the black and white set of a lingerie out of the wardrobe. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. She let her hair down, painted her lips with red lipstick and thought about Rufus. If he saw her like this, he wouldn't be able to resist. That meant, he would sleep with her, and then, she would have him for herself. And for ever.

Alison left the bedroom and headed to Dan's room. She crossed her arms on her chest and watched Rufus for a while.

A: You're not going to New York, are you? - Alison asked quietly.

R: I have to – he answered without turning around to look at her.

A: Lily? - Alison asked with a cold tone.

R: Yes, Lily – Rufus replied.

Alison decided to make the first step. She took a deep breath and started walking towards him while talking: Remember this feeling inside of me? - she bit her lips gently, putting her hands on his back. She moved them up and down, feeling his muscels clenching under her hands – Or maybe... I should help your memory? - Alison smiled and leaned down to peck Rufus' neck.

Rufus didn't care. He just turned around, making Alison jump away from him and faced her.

R: Wow – Rufus whispered. He surely was blushing and he knew he looked like an idiot watching her like this.

Her long, dark hair was running down her shoulders. Her breasts looked perfect in a black and white bra, her long legs were even longer with those panties and the heels she was wearing.

Alison bit her lip.

A: You like? - she asked seductively.

R: Alison... - Rufus started still looking at her body – I don't want this – he said simply.

A: You wanted it the last time – Alison said and wrapped her arms around Rufus' neck.

R: No – he said, caught her wrists and unwrapped her hands from around his neck - I didn't want that. You made me.

A: I didn't make you – she said and got closer to him – You were the one that pushed me on the bed – she said and put her hands on his chest. She smiled at him looking deeply in his eyes. Rufus noticed desire and lust in his ex-wife's eyes – Come on, Rufus, you want this – Alison moved her hands up and down on his chest biting her lip.

R: No. I don't – he said – and I regret we did it back then. I've hurt Lily and that hurts me – he said, but didn't do anything else. He let Alison move her hands up and down on his chest.

A: Maybe. But don't tell me you didn't enjoy our act of love – Alison said and pecked a kiss on his neck. She moved her hands up and tangled them in his hair.

R: It wasn't an act of love. It was a mistake – he said and, again, took her wrists in his hands and put them down. Alison stopped kissing his neck and looked at him confused.

A: Rufus, I know you want it – she said and let her hands free – and I want it too – she added and put her hands on Rufus' chest, slowly moving his shirt up. Rufus shivered when he felt her hands on his bare skin.

R: Alison, stop.

A: Why? You know that deep in your heart there's a place that wants it. And you forgot this feeling of being inside of me and no matter how hard you're trying to hide that you enjoyed our love making... - she hispered the last words and kissed his neck again, slowly moving his shirt higher.

R: No, Alison – Rufus said and took her wrists off his body - Firstly, I didn't enjoy it. And it wasn't even lovemaking. Maybe you didn't notice, but there were no feelings. It was just sex. No emotions, no feelings. I just... screwed you. That's all – he said still holding her wrists and looked in her eyes. Pain, that was all he saw – Now, excuse me. I have to finish my packing and I'm going out of here. Probably to Brooklyn, since Lily kicked me out of the house – Rufus said letting her wrists free and turned around. Alison was shocked. Seducing wasn't working in the way she had wanted it to. _I'm not going to give up so easily,_ she thought.

A: Fine. If you say so... But I don't believe you. I saw the look on your face while you were... ehm... „screwing me". So I know exactly what you felt – she said seriously – You still love me, don't you? - she asked.

Alison knew he was right and that the night they had spent together meant nothing to him, but she thought that maybe a few lies would help her. She needed him. She wanted him. Even if that meant he was going to have as empty eyes as the last time. But she wanted her ex-husband, so badly.

R: Alison, are you hearing yourself? Love you? Lily is the one I love. Not you. Not anymore at least.

A: You know you can't switch off your feelings just like that, don't you? There still has to be something... - she got closer to him again putting her hand on his heart – You have a big heart, Rufus, and it's full of feelings – she looked up at him – Maybe you tried to hide your love for me, but I'm sure you still have it in your heart – she tangled her fingers in his hair. Rufus shivered everytime she touched him, everytime she got a bit closer and everytime he felt her breath on his body. Rufus closed his eyes – if he didn't see her, it was easier for him to resist.

_Lily loves you, you love Lily, _Rufus kept repeating as a mantra.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. Alison got even closer to him, if that was possible, and started kissing his neck. Rufus could feel her tongue on his skin and that her mouth kept moving up, to his jaw. She moved her hand from his heart to his hair and tangled her fingers in it. Rufus looked down at her body and, suddenly, the wave of pleasure ran through his body. He was excited way too much. _Damn,_ he thought to himself, _Alison is really hot!_

Rufus looked at Alison's body again and he couldn't resist. He pushed her hard against the wall. She moaned loudly when her back touched the wall. Rufus put his hands on her hips and moved his leg between hers. He slowly moved his head closer to hers, letting his lips gently touch her.

R: You're not going to seduce me this time, Alison – he said, never breaking eye contact. Rufus walked away, leaving her like this, and continued packing himself. Alison was shocked and confused.

A: I can't believe you... - Alison whispered and left the room. She headed to her bedrooom and, closing the door behind her, she took her phone out of the pocket. „_He didn't even kiss me. He's Yours. Alison"_ she typed and sent to Lily.

Rufus was ready. He took his bags and left, not even saying „goodbye" to Alison. He just walked out of the house and drove to Brooklyn.

* * *

><p>Lily woke up at 3am. She had a feeling that something good happened and would happen soon. She looked at her phone and read the message she got from Alison.<p>

The idea of Rufus being able to resist Alison made her feel good. Lily knew she could trust Rufus and believe every word he said. And she was going to fight for him. This time for sure.

Lily tried to fall sleep, but she kept thinking about Rufus. She was excited to meet him, to kiss him, to have him around her. She wanted to tell him she'd forgiven him and forgotten about every bad thing he had done. She wanted to apologize, to tell him how much she loved him and kiss him.

Suddenly, she heard her phone. She looked at it and she saw one new message.

„_I thought You'd like to know that I've moved in to Brooklyn. Alison's with Jenny now. Xo, R"_

Lily was happy that Rufus couldn't stand Alison any longer. But why did he move to Brooklyn!

_Right_, Lily thought, _I've kicked him out of the apartment._

Lily looked at the clock. Almost 4am. _Who cares,_ she thought and got up. She got dressed, took her ring and called the cab. When the cab arrived, she asked the driver to go to Brooklyn.

And there she was.

Lily Rhodes-Van Der Woodsen-Bass-Humphrey was standing before Rufus Humphrey's loft, in Brooklyn, at 4am, with her wedding ring in her hand, waiting for her 5th husband to open the door. Lily was so happy, she couldn't hold her tears.

The happy tears were running down her cheeks.


	23. I messed up and I know that

Here it is - another chapter! Thank You so much Phoebe for helping me with correcting this chapter! :-)

Enjoy & review! :-) xoxo

* * *

><p>Rufus opened the door and saw her standing there just like that, looking at him with eyes filled with the tears.<p>

R: Lily?

Lily opened her hand and showed him the ring. Rufus looked at it and got scared. _What if she came here just to break up with him? What if it was over, for good?_

R: Lil... You're not breaking up with me... - he started slowly. She smiled.

L: I think it's a husband who should put it on a wife's finger, don't you think? - Lily smiled wider and Rufus smiled as well – I'm sorry, Rufus.

R: I'm the one who's sorry – he said and put a ring on Lily's finger – It belongs here – he said when the ring was on its place. Lily couldn't help but kiss him. She placed her hands on his face and kissed him deeply, slowly moving her hands up to tangle them with his hair. When Rufus felt familiar taste in his mouth, he wrapped his arms around her fragile body and held her tightly to his body. They went into the loft hugging each other and kissing hungrily and passionately.

L: I'm so sorry... - Lily whispered against Rufus' lips. She took his face between her hands and looked deeply in his eyes – I'm really sorry... I didn't want that... - she said and Rufus moved his head a bit and started kissing her neck, but Lily kept apologizing – I should have forgave you earlier... I'm sorry... I really am... And I know she seduced you... She told me... The truth... She told me she seduced you and... - Lily breathed between her moans when she felt his tongue making circles on her neck. Suddenly, Rufus pulled away.

R: What? - He cut her off – She told you?

Lily blushed and looked away. _She shouldn't have said that..._

L: Yes... - she whispered.

Rufus un-wrapped his hands and pulled away.

R: You spoke to Alison? Why?

Lily took a deep breath.

L: I asked her to seduce you again... - Lily said slowly while looking away.

R: WHAT!

L: I wanted to make sure you're not going to sleep with her again...

R: So you asked her to seduce me? - Lily had tears in eyes – You said you trust me.

L: Because I do, Rufus. I trust you – Lily got closer to Rufus and wanted to wrap her hands around him, but he pulled away.

R: No. If you did, you wouldn't do this.

L: Rufus, please...

R: I... - Rufus didn't know what to say. But then he decided – I think I'll be sleeping here, in Brooklyn for a few days – he took a deep breath and looked into Lily's eyes – And I think you should go back home.

L: Rufus? - Lily asked quietly and reached out a hand to touch his arm.

R: Goodnight, Lily – he said, turned around and headed to his bedroom, leaving crying Lily alone.

Lily didn't know what to do. She was standing alone in Rufus' living room with tears running down her cheeks. This time they were not happy tears.

Why did she actually tell him that she spoke to Alison? And why did she tell she asked Alison to seduce him again? Lily had no idea what to do. He wanted her to forgive him and when she finally did – she needed to ask him for forgiveness.

Lily left the loft and headed back to her penthouse. She went to the bedroom, headed to the bathroom and took a warm shower.

L: You messed up, Lily – she said to herself – You really messed up.

Before Lily went to bed, she drunk two glasses of wine. She really messed up, she made a mistake and she hoped Rufus would forgive her. Her life without him was so empty and she couldn't stand it. He made a mistake and it took her a while to forgive him. She hoped Rufus would forgive her earlier. Being alone at home, in a king sized bed felt so cold. Too cold for her. She wanted to crawl deeply in his strong arms and to feel his breath on her skin and his lips on hers and to hear his voice whispering „I love you" into her ear...

Lily looked at the clock – it was almost 8am, but she needed some sleep. Yesterday, especially the last night made her feel weak and empty. She has made a mistake and she didn't know how to act now. Thinking about what she has done she fell asleep...

Rufus couldn't fall asleep. He kept thinking about Lily and what she has done. He still couldn't believe that his wife asked his ex-wife to seduce him, just to make sure he's not going to cheat on her again. In the deep of his heart he knew it was all his fault. If he didn't cheat on Lily in the first place, nothing like that would happen. He knew he messed up and he was lost. He had no idea who should apologize first, him or Lily...

Lily woke up about 1pm. It wasn't hard – she wasn't sleeping tight. She hardly fell asleep because she kept thinking about Rufus. Now she got up, took a shower and laid herself in bed again. She didn't want to do anything. She was too weak to do anything.

After a while, Lily remembered words Jenny once said about them, when they were fighting. Lily was sleeping to noon every day and Rufus kept hiding himself at the loft. And that was true.

Rufus woke up. He had problems with falling asleep too. When he finally managed to get up – he started cooking. He didn't know why, but he has made a lot of waffles and he had no idea for who, since Jenny was in Hudson, Dan nowhere to be found and Lily at her penthouse. He could feed the whole army with those waffles. Rufus realized he had become a househusband. And he had to change it.

They spent two days like this; doing nothing, sleeping and surely not calling or texting each other. Rufus kept cleaning and cooking, but he decided to stop. He watched a few movies, but he couldn't focus on them. Lily was crying all the time and blaming herself for everything. She was too weak to do anything else. She was locked in her room, trying to avoid her children. She had no intentions in talking to them. She didn't even want to watch any movie, because most of them were about love. Since she lost the love of her life, she couldn't watch or read anything related with love. It was breaking her heart.

Lily couldn't stand it anymore. In the evening of the third day she got up, got dressed (casual clothes) and went to Brooklyn.

She had always been letting Rufus to make a first move. She always thought it would be easier if he was the one that starts something. But this time she decided to take things in her own hands. She had enough and she was too weak to stay this way any longer.

When she was finally standing before Rufus' loft's door, she slowly rose her hand up and quietly knocked. Suddenly, the tears filled her eyes. After a while a man she loved open the door.

R: Lily? What are you doing here?

L: I came to apologize – she replied simply while the first tear rolled down on her cheek.

R: Lily...

L: Let me finish. I have spent 20 years of my life alone. I know, I've had husbands and boyfriends, but deep inside I was lonely. Look, thanks to those things you've sent me, those songs you wrote for me, those pictures of us, it opened my eyes, Rufus. You make my life complete. When you showed up in my life again, after all those years, you made it brighter. You showed me that my life can be colourful; not only black and grey – Lily said and tried to smile through her tears – Look... All I wanna say is that without you I'm empty. I have nothing and I feel like no one. I need you in my life, Rufus. You're addicting – she laughed – I'm sorry. I made a mistake, more than once and I messed up and I know that. I'm so, so sorry – she said. Her tears were already running down the cheeks. She wanted him to hug her, she wanted him to kiss her and never let her go. But Rufus was just standing. He was just standing and looking at her. Lily noticed a tear in his eyes, but that was all. Her hopes were ruined. Lily sighed and looked in his eyes again – I love you, Rufus. And I do trust you – she said, rubbed his arm gently and walked away.

When she left the building she hoped he would chase after her... But he didn't.


	24. A box filled with the past

Here it is! Another chapter! Enjoy it! :-)

* * *

><p>Lily arrived home, she began doing things that she was doing earlier - nothing. But this time she was sadder than ever. Her heart was broken and her eyes were burning from tears.<p>

Rufus felt weird. He hadn't of forgiven her and she was the one who apologised. Why did SHE apologise? And why the hell didn't Rufus chase after her? He should have, and he knew it! Now he was the one who ruined everything...

The next night was weird for him... He couldn't fall asleep, he couldn't think clearly. He was thinking only about Lily and how much he had hurt her once again.

Lily woke up in the morning and took a shower. She spent about 20 minutes under the warm water running all over her body. After the shower she got dressed and ate something. She remembered what Rufus had sent her the other day and she felt nostalgic. She went to the attic and found an old box she hid there right after she moved in here.

This box was her past. Well... Actually, this box was their past. And she wanted to go back there...

Lily took the box and went down to the bedroom. She locked herself in and opened the door to her past - the box. Lily sat on the floor and took out the first thing she saw. It was a letter she had written to Rufus, but had never sent it. She wanted to tell him that she loves him in a different way, but she was too scared to send it. Well, she told him to his face she loves him right after one of his concerts, so the letter wasn't necessary after all. Lily read the letter a few times, then she put it back in its place in the box. Another thing she found was Rufus's CD. His first CD with an autograph just for Lily. She smiled when she saw it and decided to play it. A woman got up and played the CD. The next thing she saw was her camera. The camera that was with her and Rufus everywhere and all the time. Under the camera was an envelope filled with pictures. Lily smiled and bit her lip when she opened the envelope and saw the pictures. She never showed them to anyone, she never mentioned them. They were... Private. Well. Dirty. Only she and Rufus knew about those pictures.

**20 YEARS AGO**

R: Can I come in?

L: No, Rufus! You cannot come in! - Lily screamed from the bathroom.

R: Come on, Lil! I need to talk to you! Let me in!

L: No!

R: Lily!

L: Rufus! - and then for a while they were quiet.

R: Ugh, come on, Lily! It's important! - Rufus started again.

L: Now? When I'm in the bathroom? Taking a bath? NAKED? No, Rufus! You cannot come in!

R: I'm coming! - Rufus yelled and Lily noticed him moving the door handle moving a bit.

L: No, you're not!

R: Lily, I already saw you naked a few times!

L: Two times! While we were making love, but you were too busy with... your... business to look at me!

R: Ok, enough, I'm walking in!

L: No, Rufus, you're no... - but then Rufus opened the door and walked iside - RUFUS! - Lily yelled and hid her naked body in the water. Rufus turned his back to face her.

R: I'm sorry, Lil, but I really need to talk to you... - he started. Lily looked at him.

L: Get out of here, Rufus! I'm taking a bath!

R: I'm not gonna watch you! I just want to talk - he said calming himself down.

L: You're so stubborn - she said with a giggle and laid herself in the bath. No matter how Lily was acting, she felt incredibly comfortable around Rufus. Even when she was naked. In fact he already DID see her naked those two times when they were making love and she was so sure that he would see her naked more often, not only during their love-making sessions.

Lily watched him. His incredibly sexy back (Rufus wasn't wearing a T-shirt) made her feel hot. His jeans were a bit loose so she could see an inch of his ass - what made her feel even hotter.

R: I know - Rufus smiled to himself.

L: Rufus, just please get out of... - then she saw it - what the hell are you doing with my camera? - she yelled. Rufus turned to her, but he was looking straight in her eyes.

R: That's what I wanted to talk about - he said.

L: Hmm? - Lily didn't like when someone was touching her camera, even if it was Rufus. It was HER camera! She was just about to yell that in his face, but her eyes wandered down and she saw his chest... _Sexy_, she thought and moaned quietly.

R: So, um... - Rufus started, but he knew Lily was looking at his chest - Ok, look. You are... uhm... I am... Ok - Rufus took a deep breath and tried not to look at her body - You know I'm a rock'n'roll, right?

L: Yeah...

R: And you are my... groupie/girlfriend/photographer, right? - Lily nodded - And you're always taking pictures of me... So maybe... We're both young... And... And wild... And crazy... So... How about...

L: No, Rufus - she cut him off - I'm not going to let you taking pictures of me. Sorry.

R: Lily!

L: Nope - Lily turned her head a bit and pretended she wasn't watching him.

R: Lily, please! - Rufus got closer to her and kneed next to the bath tub - I mean... Come on! We won't show it to anyone. Just for us and for fun!

L: Not naked.

R: OK! - Lily looked at him- Ok! So you can put on a lingerie or neglige or... whatever you want! Just... Do this? - he begged her. Lily looked deeply into his eyes and saw a little boy. She sighed and smiled.

L: Fine. Just get out of here and let me finish the bath - she said. Rufus smiled, got closer and kissed sweetly her lips. Then he got up and left the bethroom.

Lily laughed quietly. That would be actually fun, she thought.

R: Lil? - Rufus yelled from the bedroom - Just don't dry your hair!

Lily laughed again. Rufus was so into this... HOT photoshoot. And she couldn't take that away from him... Besides, if she was "HOT" and "SEXY" enough, they would end up in bed... And since Rufus took her virginity away, she loved it.

* * *

><p>Lily looked at herself in the mirror. She put on a dark blue, silk robe. She brushed her long, blond hair and made it a bit messy. She smiled at herself, took a deep breath and left the bathroom. She went into the bedroom and she saw it.<p>

Windows were closed and covered with dark net curtains. On the bed floor were red and white rose petals. On the table were red candles. Everything was so beautiful. Lily took a deep breath and the tears filled her eyes. Rufus was so romantic and so amazing! And seeing him shirtless in the middle of this room made her... horny. He was so hot!

L: It's beautiful - Lily whispered looking around the room.

R: Only for you, Lil - he smiled. Lily noticed Rufus' white teeth when he smiled - By the way - he looked at her from head to toe - No matter what you wear... You look fantastic - Rufus said. Lily looked away, blushed, smiled and bit her lip.

R: So... Are you...

L: Rufus? - Lily cut him off - I... You are the one who said I'm always taking the pictures, so... Uhm... I don't really know what to do... - she was embarassed. She really had no idea how to act on the other side of the camera, especially like this, only in a silk robe, before her boyfriend.

Rufus put the camera on the bed and came closer to Lily. He took her arms in his hands and made her look at him.

R: Hey, just be yourself. And... If you don't wanna do this - you don't have to...

L: I want to - she cut him off - I just... Don't know what should I do.

R: Just be yourself and I'm sure everything's gonna be great - he looked deeply in her eyes and thought about something - I have an idea - he smiled, kissed her lips sweetly and went over to the CD player. He played his CD, Lincoln Hawk's one, and found Lily's favorite song. When sounds of 'Rosewood' filled the room, he turned to her and smiled.

R: You and music - Rufus started - and my voice - he added - Imagine like you're at one of my concerts.

L: No way - Lily said and grinned.

R: Why not? - he asked her confused.

L: Because I'm a bit wild there, if you haven't noticed. It does NOT fit to the photoshoot like this one - Lily smiled.

R: Well... Such a shame then...

L: Why?

R: Cause I think you're incredibly hot when you're wild... - Rufus pouted and tried not to smile.

L: Wait, what was that supposed to mean? - Lily asked and crossed arms on her chest - Oh, you don't think I can be sexy and hot out of the audience, do you?

R: Nope.

L: We'll see about that... - Lily said and jumped on the bed. Rufus took her camera and started taking pics while Lily was posing.

Her poses were incredibly hot and Rufus' heart beated faster. Lily stood her back to him and turned her head over her arm. She untied the robe and slowly slipped it off one shoulder. She smiled and bit her lips.

R: Ok - Rufus said while taking pictures - I think you're hotter and sexier now...

Lily slipped the robe off her another shoulder, still facing him with her back.

L: Am I? - she asked seductively. Rufus was going to say YES, but then her robe fell on the bed leaving her absolutely naked before him, so he just moaned. Lily smiled wider. She raised her arms up and started moving her hips to the music. Rufus couldn't help, but moan again. Still taking pictures of her and seeing her in a flesh made him feel horny.

R: You're absolutely the sexiest woman on the Earth - Rufus breathed.

L: Am I? - Lily asked again and slowly turned to face him. She got off the bed. Rufus' heart was beating so fast that hurt, but he kept taking pictures. Lily slowly got closer to him - I wouldn't say so - she whispered placing her hands on his bare chest. Rufus stopped taking pictures of Lily and put his hand with the camera down. Lily moved her hands up and down on his chest and leaned down to kiss his neck. Slowly, she moved her hands to his back and dugged her nails in it while nipping and sucking at the skin of his neck. Rufus closed his eyes and enjoyed the wave of pleasure that was running through his body. Lily moaned quietly and moved her hands down.

When she distracted him enough, she took her camera and started taking pictures of him giggling loudly. Rufus was confused at the first place, but then he started laughing.

R: You! - he screamed.

L: SMILE! - Lily said and took some more pictures. His chest looked amazing in this light. Rufus ran to her and tried to take the camera from her, but she kept taking pictures.

R: Give it to me! - Rufus laughed.

L: Nope - she said taking pics of his face. Rufus pressed his body against hers and pulled her before him, trying to take the camera. Suddenly, Lily fell on the bed laughing hysterically. Lily was laying on the bed with the camera in her hands above her head and Rufus on top of her.

R: Give it to me - Rufus said trying to take the camera. Lily was giggling underneath him. Suddenly, Rufus stopped trying to take the camera. He put his hands on each side of her head. He looked down at her and locked his eyes with hers.

R: You're beautiful - he whispered quietly. Lily smiled. She put the camera on bed and placed her hands on each cheek of his. She stroked them with her thumbs and gently touched his lips. Rufus leaned down and kissed her lips briefly, but Lily wanted more, so she wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer to her and deepending the kiss. After a while she rolled them over and was on top of him smiling at him largly.

R: I love you, Lil - he whispered looking deeply in her eyes.

L: I love you too - she replied and leaned down to kiss him again. Her long, blond hair was tickling his bare chest.

While Lily was gently playing with Rufus' lips, her hands moved down to his pants.

L: I think you should take them off... - she mumbled against his lips.

R: I agree - Rufus said and rolled them over, so now he was on top of her. He kissed her neck for a while, then he got out of the bed and stood before the bed, facing her with his back. Lily started giggling when Rufus was trying to take his pants off moving his hips to the music. It looked funny how hard he tried to be sexy!

Rufus looked at Lily and narrowed his eyes.

R: Are you laughing at me? - he asked raising an eyebrow.

L: What? Who? Me? No! Never! - Lily replied trying not to laugh, but she couldn't help it, so she just burst into laughter.

R: You're gonna get your punishement soon - Rufus said seriously, but Lily laughed harder.

L: I can't wait - she said through her laughter.

R: Great - Rufus said, took his pants off and got back to the bed. He pushed Lily on it and started kissing her lips hungrily, moving his mouth lower and lower to her neck and chest. Lily closed her eyes, tangled her fingers in Rufus' hair and enjoyed his tongue on her skin.

L: I love this kind of punishement - she moaned quietly.

R: Me too - Rufus mumbled against her skin.

**PRESENT**

Lily exactly remembered what happened there. The day after she was laying on Rufus' bare chest, pressing her naked body against his. She had her camera in her hands and they were watching pictures they took last night. It was beautiful. Rufus was telling a different adjective on every picture of Lily. THAT was wonderful.

Lily put those pictures back in the box and took out of the box another thing - a T-shirt.

On Rufus' 19th birthday Lily bought him a black oversized T-shirt and she printed a LINCOLN HAWK picture she had took on one of the concerts on this T-shirt. Rufus was happy and crazy when he got it. But on her own birthday he gave her the same T-shirt, but before he gave it to her, he signed it. So, Lily had the only one LINCOLN HAWK'S T-shirt with Rufus' signature on it that ever existed.

When Lily was just about to take another thing from her magic box, she remembered something. She got up and headed to her closet.

Deep inside she had another box - with clothes from her past. She took it out and put those clothes on her king sized bed. All of them were wild. Her style was much wilder back then than now.

Lily missed Rufus. Lily missed him around her. Lily missed herself around him.

Lily took a black T-shirt, that was tight to her body... Well... It was 20 years ago. But she took it, she took her very short black skirt and a light blue tights. These days she would never wear somethng like this, but she couldn't help and try those on.

When she looked at herself in the mirror, everything fit her perfectly. EVERYTHING! Her body didn't change at all after all those years and 3 pregnancies. Lily smiled at herself and got back to her closet. She found a black knee boots and wore them. Those were heels, so that made her legs look even longer. Lily let her hair down and made it messy. She took a necklace and earings and tried them too. Just as she was about to put the red lipstick on her lips, she heard the elevator open. Lily put the lipstick down and headed to see who visited her. She felt free to go there in this outfit.


End file.
